So Long Sentiment
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: In which, Sawada Tsunayoshi dies happy and in peace...only to get reincarnated as Harry Potter. He doesn't really know why or how it happens but it doesn't mean he will give up on his principle. Even with the only living relatives like the Dursley, he won't change his belief about family.
1. Chapter 1

So Long Sentiment

Summary: In which, Sawada Tsunayoshi dies happy and in peace...only to get reincarnated as Harry Potter. He doesn't really know why or how it happens but it doesn't mean he will give up on his principle. Even with the only living relatives like the Dursley, he won't change his belief about family.

.oxo.

Unusual brightest shade of green orbs glanced at the wary and hostile appearance of his only living relatives. The owner couldn't really understand the stares he had received. They were family so shouldn't they treat him like one of their own?

It was weird. He never experienced something like this in his past life as _Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ or _Tsunayshi Sawada_ as on par with the country he now lived in. Sure, his family was not all that normal but he had known that they loved each other. Even with a father like Iemitsu, he was loved and cared for as Tsuna. It became even more visible when he had met Reborn, too.

_So unlike, his current life now..._

He didn't even know his new name. His relatives, the Dursley he corrected, refused to call him by a name and took the pleasure of calling him "Boy" or "Freak" though the latter was not used anymore except some some occasions. He didn't like either since he was not just a simply foolish boy he had been in the past. He had grown from his "Dame" or no-good self. Even his tutor had commented about it.

And he had long past his insecurities in his former life as a mafia boss to consider himself as a freak. He had looked into the mirror as well and didn't know what made others think he was something like that.

The former Mafioso sighed deeply, casually playing with his raven locks.

Though, he did know about his oddity. It was great surprise on his part when he had once changed his current look into that of his older self but it was a nice and comforting surprise nonetheless. However, his relatives might not have the same sentiments.

He could understand that at least. People had feared the unknown, the difference between some people, what they couldn't have, the strength of the most powerful man. He had already seen this before. He just didn't know what kind of 'different' he really was.

With habitual pace, he went to the kitchen to cook for lunch. It was near the time when everyone, except him, was going to eat. It would be no good if the dinner wasn't prepared by the time his uncle arrived.

It was almost eleven years since he had known that he was reincarnated. One moment, he was talking to his Famiglia and was saying his farewell and then, as soon as he had closed his eyes, he was in a satisfying peace and comfort. He had never wanted to wake but he did and the next thing he knew, he was being showed to a pair of blissful eyes of a couple.

They had called him a name at that time but he had long forgotten them, having not heard it for a long time. It took a lot for him to adjust and to confirm that yes, he was once again a baby and that the people cooing at him were his new parents, _James-san_ and_ Lily-san_.

It was hard to think of them as his parents because in his mind, his parents would always have a brown and blond hair but he lived to it. He had gotten to think that the two adults were his _Mom_ and _Dad_ and that Nana and Iemitsu was his _Okaa-san_ and _Otou-san_.

As unoriginal it was, he was glad that he knew two languages, actually six languages because Reborn's a sadist like that.

It greatly helped ease his confused mind when he noticed that his new parents were nothing like his former ones. It kept him from comparing the two as it would be quite guilty in his part when he thought of his Mom and Dad as replacement for his old parents. It was nice to see that they could use magic as well and what people would call "wizards" and "witches".

His tiny hands paused in what they were doing as a thought came to him, _'That must be why they act like they hate me...they must fear or feel resentment of magic, envious even...'_

He could understand again. He was there when the snake-like man, wizard he corrected, came to his home uninvited. His Hyper Intuition, something he was glad remained even in his current life, had been going on about something bad happening and that something bad wasn't just bad...it was tragic.

He had watched it. When the unknown wizard pointed his wand to his father, shouting "Avada Kedavra" darkly and his father dropped to the ground, unconscious like his life was drained. He knew a death corpse when he saw one and it made him angry and frustrated at his hopelessness at the situation. He was just a baby. He couldn't do anything to help his father.

Then, his mother was next, begging, crying for the stranger to not kill him but kill her instead. It made his heart ache painfully when the body was dropped to the ground again with the green light. He glared at the murderer as much as a baby could glare.

It might have amused the other a little but he still pointed the wand. Tsuna was prepared for anything he threw. He tried calling out his _Dying Will Flames_ to deflect the attack. He was aiming to survive. His parents had sacrificed their life for him and he was not one to let their lives be in vain, even if it hurt to be the only survivor.

He was going to live for his family and he closed his eyes as he was hit by the green light, feeling something painful hitting his forehead before it was gone. He was too tired to see his surroundings but he had felt the presence of other people, who grieved, cried and mourned, probably at his dead parents.

They were_ too young_ after all, a lot younger than the time he had died but they had already seen the war like himself. Though, unlike his case, they had died during the war at the age of the 21 while he had lived to end the war at his thirties, getting the more peaceful death.

The second he had opened his enchanting green eyes again, he was being stared at pale eyes of a blonde woman. His intuition had already went and supply him with the knowledge that this was his aunt before he started to panic at being held by a stranger.

He didn't know why his aunt would give an effort to take him in that night when he would be hated, or at least extremely disliked, in the future but he had been grateful. He was only a baby in the cold night. He knew he would have been dead if he was left alone.

Though, it never did stop him from trying to fit in the 'normal' family of his relatives.

For him, family was always important as well as friends. They were _Famiglia_ and even when sometimes, they fought with each other, they would have each other's back. That's why he never stopped dreaming for the time when the Dursley accepted him.

They were after all still his family, only living family by blood.

His eyes changed into his former honey-brown eyes and he smiled slightly in the quiet kitchen, wondering how long it would take for it to happen.

.oxo.

"Boy!" his uncle, Vernon Dursley, had shouted impatiently for Tsuna to come to his side. "Is lunch done already?"

"_Ha_-I mean," he stuttered at the dark look of the older man. He didn't get why but his uncle had always hated it when he slipped into speaking Japanese sometimes. He learned that it was better to not speak other language as to add fuel to the flames. "Yes, sir."

He had also learned not to call his relatives by "uncle", "aunt" or "cousin" as the father of the house really disliked it. He had done everything to be in favor of his relatives but it was in vain. Sometimes, he would just feel like giving up the idea of getting along with his relatives but he just couldn't.

As much as he had learned to not be a pushover with Reborn's training, he had known to trust his Hyper Intuition more so. When it had told him to give Xanxus some time for him to crack, he did. He waited patiently for the scarred man who attacked him million times to slowly but surely become a part of his family.

Although, it did ended after ten years of not giving up. He had made a difference and they were as close as brothers could, even if it was hidden in those cold facade. He was kind of regretting just having spent almost another ten years with the Varia Leader before he died.

_That was too little time as when he had spent with his Guardians._

In any case, his intuition had demanded him to not give up and that it would change. He was tempted to ignore it but then, his cousin was first to crack. He had thought it was probably because of a story they both had heard in class. It was about a child who was always bullied and abused in both school and at home.

The teacher had said that it was bad to do these things but it was worse to ignore that it was happening when it was obvious. It was a slow start but Dudley had stopped hurting him or trying to chase him after that. He had stopped his friends from trying to hurt the short male as well. He had also started exercising to be fit unlike his father and started getting serious in studying.

It made the former mafia boss a little proud for his cousin. He knew that it was a big step for his cousin. He had known that practically spoiling the guy would cause him to be arrogant and naughty, thinking anything he would do would be forgiven so the story that their teacher had said made Dudley face the reality of his undoings.

Sure, it didn't dramatically change their relationship, they barely even talked, but at least, Tsuna was assured that he wouldn't have a cousin out to kill him in his sleep.

He wasn't so sure about his aunt but he could see that she was almost there. Petunia had only neglected him and had always looked at him like he was staring at someone else. It was the time when she had caught him humming and smiling in the kitchen did he notice a change in attitude. It was not noticeable to other people but it was clear to the former Vongola. She was changing her thoughts of him.

The only problem he would was his uncle. Vernon didn't abuse him physically or anything but he was clear on his hatred for the child. He didn't like Tsuna in the past and even after years of being together, he had not changed.

His intuition didn't really give information if he would crack his uncle or not.

A deep sigh went unnoticed by the demanding man and he was pulled from his thoughts when his uncle finished, "I want you to clean up the mess after dinner and then, clean the house. Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, sir," was the immediate reply before he went away, seeing as he wouldn't be wanted in the dinning room though he was a little confused at the stare that his cousin was giving him when he left.

It was almost like Dudley wanted him to stay or something or maybe he just wanted to talk about something?

He didn't think he was close to his relative that the guy wanted him to stay. Sometimes, he really could be pessimistic like when he was in his teens.

_'Though,'_ a cross of fondness and sadness was reflected in his expressive eyes and his mouth curved up slightly. It was really calming and pleasing to remember his friends in the past. _'Reborn and the others would be there to stop me from being too pessimistic. I can just imagine Takeshi-kun smiling and trying to cheer me up and Hayato-kun yelling at him.'_

He could vividly imagine Ryohei yelling "extreme" here and there, irritating Hibari who wouldn't stand being called by anything but his last name yet the ex-perfect always seemed to be in the Vongola Mansion if he was injured or foolishly being cynical.

Now that he had thought hard, he knew that everyone would probably be there and smack him for his stupidity. He could just see Mukuro, Xanxus and Reborn giving insults about his behavior, earning a protective comeback from his faithful Storm Guardian but the three wouldn't listen. They're sadists like that.

The others would just watch in the sideways though Chrome would probably be the one to break him out of his gloomy thoughts. They had been somehow alike in this so it was effective of the young female to knock senses to him. The same could be said to Enma.

He felt his green eyes watered and he tried calming down, putting his hands to his eyes as if to block everything.

He didn't want to cry but _kami_ how he missed them all! He wished that there was more time before he had died but it would be selfish of him. He had a perfect life already. He had lived peacefully and happily with his family and he knew that it was time to die back then. He couldn't be selfish and want more when others didn't get the same luxury.

A sound from the door snapped him from his solemn face and he had immediately remembered that the letters were going to be sent today. He opened the door and had gotten the letters, not noticing the small warning from his intuition.

And it was too late to change the past though it was only a simple letter that changed everything he had done so far.

.oxo.

Magic school...he was invited to a magic school and at the worst time as well. If it had been in his younger days, then he would gladly accept but he was now eleven. He was slowly making a place in his only living relatives and then the letter happened.

_'Back to square one,'_ he thought grimly, remembering the furious glare that his uncle had worn when he notice the invitation for Hogwarts, the wary and displeased eyes of his aunt and the unsure and confused look of his cousin. _'I was so close...just one more push, I think and I might have gotten into them...or at least to my cousin and aunt.'_

Seriously, he didn't know if it was his luck as Tsunayoshi or a new born luck as whatever-his-name-was-now that made his life really miserable.

_'He called me 'freak' again and dragged me to my cupboard,'_ he smiled bitterly, caressing his bruising arm. _'It was a long time since that happened.'_

"Somehow, I really feel like being bullied for being a Dame-Tsuna is better that this."

The soft mutter was unheard and unexplained as the boy had submitted to the darkness and had fallen into a deep slumber.

The next day when he woke up, he had expected the hostile and unkind attitude of his relatives but it still hurt nonetheless.

Vernon all out made him do many things until he felt his body collapsed, trying to forget the letter while Petunia and Dudley ignored it with mixed emotions. He had wanted to cry right there.

_Was his ten years of hard work and control over his magic really for nothing?_

"I'm sorry," his head snapped at the direction of the soft voice. His emerald orbs stared at the anxious posture of his cousin. He knew his cousin was not one to apologize so it made a fluttering feeling inside his heart. He wondered if he was a fool to hope for something from his cousin.

"I should have ignored you when it was clear that you didn't like what happened, too...," the taller boy scratched his head nervously. "You're my cousin after all, Harry-ah, w-wait! W-why are you crying?!"

"Huh? T-tears?" Tsuna's hand touched something from his face and for the first time in his new life, he had lost control of his tears and he had cried in front of his cousin, who uncertainly gave him an awkward hug. "I'm sorry...I don't know but I-"

He continued to cry.

_Harry,_ he found out his name. His cousin had called him by his name and had acknowledged him as his cousin. He was even comforting him. It was almost too good to be true.

After so many years and the scene yesterday, he had thought he wouldn't be accepted to his only living family anymore but he was glad he was wrong. He was so glad that he had cried. He was sure that the others would comment of him being a crybaby if they were here.

They stayed in that position until the former Mafioso calmed down completely and stopped crying. They didn't speak for a while.

"You're okay now, right?" Dudley exclaimed loudly, moving away with a big blush. "And stop with the whole depressing aura, it's annoying. So that's all I'm saying... Bye!"

Watching how the taller boy left so fast, Tsuna let a small chuckle, a big weight on his shoulders being lifted.

_It seemed like he had made some progresses after all._ He just wished that the following days would continue to stay normal. He didn't want to lose any progress that he had now if something concerning about his magic showed up again.

.oxo.

A/N: Ugh, this is going to take a lot of work. I hate the Dursley and would rather not have Harry/Tsuna be living with them but I had to get some canon at least...since I'm so changing the story after this. I'd like to think that Tsuna would be able to break their hate from him though I'm kind of unsure about Vernon since I don't know how to make him like anything not normal. I already had thoughts about Petunia and Dudley but I think Vernon's a lost cause.

Anyway, on the brighter, who do you think will be reincarnated other than Tsuna and what will their counterpart in HP be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Days went by though Vernon was still angry at the letter, showing it by ordering the raven head many times a day. Tsuna didn't mind it as he was still progressing that his cousin was accepting him faster than he had thought. Sometimes, Dudley would even help him if the older man wasn't there. They had even conversed into decent and silly talks.

The former Mafioso was glad. They really were getting closer. It was only a matter of time before they were as close as they could be and his magic felt warm with the thought.

The young boy had always thought of his magic as a part of himself. It protected his every core and made him heal fast. It made sense in a way. It wasn't because of the reincarnation that he was able to do the household chores, which would have been impossible for a skinny and neglected kid like him. It was most likely to due to his magic being a powerful force.

A light sensation made him pause whatever he was doing. His evergreen eyes burned into a deep calculating orange eyes. Someone was coming. He could feel it and that someone was from the Wizard World.

He sighed heavily, thankful no one was in his cupboard, "I just hope that this meeting would be better than the letters."

.oxo.

Rubeus Hagrid, the wizard who came, was huge. That was the first thing that registered to the young Potter's mind. Even the tallest person he knew in the past could not be that tall. He was also kind. He gave the reincarnated child his first birthday cake in his life as Harry Potter and was even the first to greet him in his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Although, Tsuna didn't really know what to think of the accent. He had known of the accents before since he heard his Mom and Dad talked before they died but he was still not used to it. Japanese was still his mother-tongue after all. In the end, he just smiled politely for the man, welcoming him to the house.

"WHY IS YOUR_ KIND_ DOING HERE?!" yelled the man in charge of the house.

It was worrying though that his uncle didn't seem to like the idea of a wizard in the house. The boy tensed when Vernon glared at the tall man with raw fury, his attention more on how his cousin and aunt.

Honey-brown orbs noted the flinches of the two and momentarily, eyed the hints. Eyes always reflected their owners.

He knew that the Dursley had never liked magic or anything related to it but he had seen the raw fear in his aunt and his cousin. Petunia feared what magic would do as her dull eyes showed recognition of what she had seen in her childhood while Dudley surprisingly was curious of magic but feared the reactions of his parents if it was known.

The situation made the former Vongola sigh in all honesty. He was really wondering what kind of deity he had insulted to get a second life when he wanted peace and quiet. He had enough in his plates in the past.

Hagrid frowned deeply at the wording of his uncle, "I've come to check on Harry and help him with the school supplies..."

The raven head wanted to slap himself at that. He did have a feeling that someone would come for him and maybe, talked about the lack of the answer in the invitation but he was still not liking it...especially when that particular topic should not be talked in the presence of his angry uncle.

Anything related to the invitation would just add fuel the fire and he'd rather not face Vernon in a worst mood. He was already suffering in the other's normal mood. A worse mood would be a little too much for him.

'Vernon almost looked terrifying for a civilian,' was the thoughtful silent remark of the other. It was almost a wonder why he was not being abused in the house. 'Well, he is still a civilian so he won't do things like that, even to his magical nephew. _He's still human..._'

In his former life, Tsuna didn't grow up in the mafia like some of his friends but he was not the Vongola Decimo for nothing.

He had seen the worst of the people, especially the mafia, and had encountered many victims of mafia wars, no matter it was small or big. He had made it a mission to save mafia kids from being forced to take part or even see the ugliness of the world.

He had grown from the name_ "Dame-Tsuna"_ to become the_ "Vongola Decimo"_ Reborn and the whole Famiglia had wanted. He still had some of his characteristics of his younger self but he was thirty-eight when he had died. He was almost forty so it was no wonder that he had changed.

Thus, he couldn't fault his uncle from fearing his magic. Vernon was still a human that he had kept the young boy despite his fear for something abnormal-magic. However, the old man was also still a human that he feared and didn't know what to do with anything related to magic.

It was better than the other abandoned children and survivor he had seen in his former life.

"HE ISN'T GOING TO THAT FREAKISH PLACE TO BECOME A FREAK!" the aging man exploded in anger and turned back to the small boy, slightly deflating at the all too understand eyes. "And you, boy, don't go opening the door for the likes of that thing."

His uncle, even his aunt, didn't know how to react to someone like him. It was something the ex-boss learned with analysis. He could only guessed that both his aunt and uncle were too sheltered in life that they had been too scared of the unknown when their parents had left them.

It was a common mistake with over-protective parents. By thinking that a child needed to stay in a safe house, the child was oblivious to the world and get hurt in the process of living.

"_Hogwarts_ is not a freakish place!" Hagrid retorted, feeling greatly insulted. "It's the most amazing castle every wizards and witches go to!"

Tsuna wondered about that. He had seen many things in his previous life and he had many mansions as perks of being the heir to the Vongola so grand castles wouldn't really surprised him that much. Actually, he was curious to how the Vongola Family's status was. He would need to get information about that.

If he wasn't mistaken, it had been a hundred years since he had died and got reborn as Harry Potter.

"Father," emerald eyes with hinted caramel stared at the other young boy and carried confusion in them. Dudley seemed to be uneasy at the attention he got from speaking. He gulped anxiously, "I think Harry should just go to the _ma_-special school."

The former boss was surprised. He didn't think the older boy would try to say anything about that in fear of getting hurt. He didn't think that their relationship was so close. They had just gotten to be almost friends.

Vernon frowned at his son, thinking hard about it. "If I did allow it, then he'll be gone for months," he thought aloud, not seeing his son's shaking of head nor the knowing look his wife sent to the boy. He scowled. "Fine. The boy is going but I'm not going to pay for his tuition."

Dudley was about to protest but Petunia stopped him and shook her head.

Tsuna sighed in relief. If his cousin were to ask for more, his uncle might have exploded again. He turned to the giant man.

"Um, where can we buy the school supplies?"

Hagrid still seemed to be upset with his uncle but smiled at the black-haired boy, "Right now, Harry!"

Before they leave, his emerald eyes looked at his cousin with gratefulness and smiled with warmth, getting a nervous smile in return.

.oxo.

If the ex-Vongola was rude, he would immediately retort the giant man for not telling him that he was famous in the Wizard World. He never liked getting attention as soon as he had become the Decimo. It was a pain and the fame was even because his parents died protecting him and he survived from some mad wizard.

He really hated it though he didn't dwell much and just hid his scar.

Since they didn't have money, Hagrid suggested to go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank and green eyes briefly stared at the engraved words in the entrance with slight amusement.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

He wondered if the Vindice would like to work with the goblins for security or perhaps there was a prison for the wizards and witches criminals? He would have to have to read or ask about these information.

For all it took, Reborn made it a point that he always gather information about what he was working on. Knowledge, for the hitman, was power. Partly the reason why the sadist liked blackmails, he mused.

"Well, here, we are, Harry! Gringotts, the Wizard Bank! Ain't no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts."_  
_

They moved to the one in the corner and it surprised Tsuna when the older man had copy of _his_ key for _his_ vault. He narrowed his green eyes, hinting a tiny bit of orange, "Why do you have a copy?"

He was not trained by the greatest hitman for nothing and he did not become a boss without training of deceits, traitors and lies. There were main reasons that could be possible. One, the keys were given to someone his parents trusted and two, it was stolen.

As much as the young boy liked the tall man, he was not going to take chances of being tricked. The key was also just a copy. It didn't tell where the real key was. Someone could be stealing the money for all he knew and as much as he hated it, the money was all his parents had ever left him. He was going to protect it.

The genuine confusion made the former Mafioso relax a little. He was no mind reader like Reborn but he had his intuition. It told him that this man beside him had always been genuine and he was not being tricked.

"The Headmaster has your key, Harry," he answered. "Great friends, the great Headmaster was to your parents!"

'So it's for_ safety_,' the young boy relaxed even more at the truth and he found himself, nodding in approval. 'That Dumbledore must have been keeping everything my parents left for me so that no one will take it. He must have wanted me to live in a humble upcoming, rather than be spoiled. I'll need to wait before I claim what my parents left me.'

They were escorted to his vault by a goblin and instead of focusing in the great money left for him, he bowed in gratitude and thanked the goblin politely.

"You're a rather _peculiar_ wizard," sneered Griphook, the goblin, but it seemed lighter than what he had seen before.

Harry just smiled and went with Hagrid, who only took some money to buy his supplies."Will I only take some money in my vault?" he asked, out of curiosity. He didn't really need the money as he rather earned money of his own.

"Yes, sorry, Harry. We can only take what you need until you're coming-of-age and you receive all of your rights in the money."

Said raven head nodded in understanding. He figured that was the case and it wasn't like he needed the money.

After getting the money, they exited Gringotts and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for the school uniform though his older companion excused himself for he was quite large to fit though Tsuna didn't thought much of it.

No, he couldn't think of anything actually when he heard the familiar loud strings of curses coming from the shop.

"WHY THE _FUCKING_ HELL SHOULD I DO WHAT YOU WANT, DAMN BITCH?!"

Hope blossomed into his heart. He knew _that voice_, knew it from the back of his head. His emerald eyes turned honey-brown eyes and they settled in familiar _crimson_ orbs that glanced on his way at the same time.

"Xanxus!"

"Shitting brat..."

.oxo.

Tsuna had been grateful that someone had also been reincarnation and it wasn't just him but seriously, did it had to be Xanxus? Even Hibari or Reborn might have been better.

Not that the now blond-haired man, _same-aged boy_, had his past grudge from the Ring Battle. It was rather the opposite. Having been forming bond with the Varia Boss made said man liked him in their past lives. The only problem was the guy tended to be more protective and possessive than his Guardians combined though it was hidden by cold actions.

'Worse, it seemed that me having died first made him resort to stop hiding his affection after being reincarnated,' he sighed and felt a headache coming. It was also just one person, too but would happen if the others were also reincarnated? "Xanxus, could you-?"

The arms keeping him in place tightened and he could a petrifying glare at his back.

"Hell no."

He had wished for this. The Kami had blessed him, or cursed him. He didn't know which. Yes, he missed his friends and family so one or maybe more had been reincarnated. However, he certainly did not miss their crazy over the top affections and did not want to be suffocated in them.

The former Vongola Decimo sent an apologetic glance at the irritated woman who was going to take measurement for his uniform and muttered lightly, "I'm sorry but is it too much to ask of you to do your job in this position?"

_This_ portrayed to him sitting on Xanxus' lap as the taller boy kept both his hands on the smaller figure while at the same time, he was glaring at the woman and said woman understood that it was for the best to do as Tsuna suggested.

After they had finished the _hell_, the two males had ventured into far more comfortable atmosphere.

"So who are you in this timeline, Xanxus?"

A snort came at the awkward questioning of the former boss, "Does it fucking matter? My damn name is Xanxus. You're the shitting brat and that's that."

"What about your current family?" the green-eyed boy sighed, having a feeling at the answer and not liking it one bit.

"Who gives a fuck? They're some damn trashes who got this fucking delusion about pure-bloods and shits that I don't give a fuck."

He gave him a look before sighing once more. He had been right to presume dislike in his answer.

"You're not exactly known as Xanxus now and that's your new family you're talking about. Play nice."

Xanxus scowled but nonetheless complied, "Fine. If it fucking stop you from being damn annoying then, the fucking name's now Draco Malfoy."

"Well, it's Harry Potter, now, Xanxus," Tsuna smiled softly.

"Not like I'll fucking used it, shitting brat," smirked the former assassin with amusement evident to his red eyes.

They left the store though some wizards seemed to be gaping at the sight of them together. The two raised an eyebrow and exchanged confused and irritated glances, respectively.

It was then something important, which he had learned from his parents before they died, came to the black head. "You're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter," he muttered to the male next to him. "I think Potter and Malfoy are known to be enemies so they must be shock that we can stand each other."

"How the fuck do you even know that? I thought you just damn found out of your fucking heritage today."

One eyebrow raised, the former Sky Boss mused, "Weren't you listening to rumors or your parents when you got reincarnated?"

"Didn't care about them," the smaller boy sighed at that simply answer.

"I heard when I was a baby that Malfoys were rumored to be Death Eaters, some dark wizards or something that my parents fought."

"So those trashes fucking think you're good and I'm bad?" Xanxus scowled at the nod. "Fucking simple minds! If they fucking want bad, I'll show them the damn _worst_!"

Tsuna whimpered and flinched in anxiety, "HIE! Please _don't!_"

The former brunet knew that the blond-haired boy might find the comment insulting as dark wizards couldn't really compare to assassins or mafias, in their point of view. They also didn't really agree that a person could be entirely bad and entirely good or that a person with bad parents would be bad and vice verse for a child with good parents.

They were in the mafia, which should be bad itself, and they were helping people. Xanxus and Tsuna had their shares of killings, the former more so as he was the head of an assassination squad. They couldn't exactly see the world in just plain back and white.

"How the fuck do they even they knew our family?" the question was actually a good one and the calmer of the two paused, thinking before shrugging all together.

"I honestly have no idea."

Actually, in truth, he did have an idea but he'd rather not let the aggressive male see his lightning scar. He feared what the other would do as he knew that he'd want to kill whoever had hurt him. He did seem to grow more protective than their former life, if that was possible.

Before anyone could say anything anymore, a loud voice interrupted the conversation, "Harry!"

Hagrid walked towards the two children with a majestic snowy owl. He seemed to be surprised at the appearance of the scowling blond but he didn't comment.

"Here, lad, a belated birthday present," he presented the owl, who almost immediately went to Tsuna's shoulder. "And it seems that he likes you, too."

Looking at those dark blue eyes, the boy could only whisper, _"Mukurou?_"

The only adult laughed at the name, not really understanding the significance it brought to the two reincarnated humans. They went to the next shop. The man slightly glancing at Xanxus nervously every now and then with said boy glaring in return.

Tsuna could just shook his head and he slightly caressed his, actually his Mist Guardians', pet.

"I wonder if _Natsu_ would be reincarnated, too..."

Mukurou comfortably nudged him and a smile was formed, "Seriously, you're more affectionate than your master."

His emerald eyes showed no recognition when they stopped at a particular shop, _Ollivanders_.

"Now, we're going your wand, Harry!"

"The fuck do we need some stupid stick!?"

Again, said boy sighed miserably and wondered if it was a blessing to meet Xanxus or a curse.

* * *

A/N: It's a long time since the first chapter, right? Anyway, so we have Mukurou and Xanxus as the first two reincarnations! Mukurou (the box weapon) was actually just last minute because I thought of Hedwig XD But yeah, Xanxus as Draco was a certain reincarnation though I would have changed it if I found something more interesting. The hint was actually the first chapter since I mentioned Xanxus when it's not needed.

Okay so you guys might not like but it's already official and the other ideas just didn't seem to apply to me because they seemed common choice. Anyway, this is how I choose the reincarnation so that you guys could suggest and I'll do them:

1) Personality - Not saying they must have the same personality, I'm going for the most interesting match-up like Xanxus. He seems to be the complete opposite of Draco (impulsive, doesn't like his family, loud, and brutal) but in the same way as Draco was neither an enemy or an ally in canon, Xanxus was also an anti-hero. As for Tsuna, he and Harry seems alike in a way.

2) Scenes - Meaning they already have scenes that are important, make the story progress, something interest or something super hilarious. Like for Xanxus, seriously just imagine Draco cursing/shouting at his parents rudely or carrying guns XD

3) Appearance - This means that they either have the same appearance or different. Xanxus was not chosen like this but he did change appearance as Draco. He has red eyes and scarred face though the other appearances were the same. As for Tsuna, he could change appearance. Simply as that. I think the best example for is Mukurou since he is a snowy owl like Hedwig.

4) Others that can be the reason.

I hope that no one will hate the new reincarnations. I actually would have like Draco as Hibari or Gokudera but Xanxus seems more interesting. Thank you for all the support and reviews! Until next time then! Hope you guys still enjoy this~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Staring at the piece of stick laid according the shop, Tsuna could honestly admit that this might be the first time he would wholeheartedly agree with Xanxus. _Because, seriously, why a stick?_ He knew the hocus-focus magic wasn't real magic and he did know about stories of witches and wizards using wands or something. He just didn't expect a stick.

Actually, he was more thinking of those cool staff he had seen in some anime or manga from his past life. He even expected just chanted the spell from a spell book.

"Hello, Young Harry Potter and Young Draco Malfoy," an unfamiliar voice made the two boys tensed up and stared at the sudden old figure, who appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome to my shop."

Jumping in surprise, Tsuna had never been caught off guard in his whole life and he doubted Xanxus had as well.

This man, who he assumed to be Mr. Ollivander, had done this very easily. It made him wary if this would happen every time someone tried to follow or surprise him. He didn't need to be a genius like Gokudera to know that the so-called _Death Eater_ would try to attack him for unintentionally killing their master so he was worried if he'd be caught unaware at an incoming attack.

"Your parents, I remember them buying their wand very well. You look similar to your father and your eyes are that of your mother's," despite his rather fearful worries, he felt a deep pride at what the man was saying though he was on edged when Ollivander moved closer to him. At the small brush of his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt scar, he _froze_ in place. "Though they died very young."

'Oh, shit, shit, shit!' were the cursed thoughts that echoed in his mind. He dared not to look from his left to where Xanxus was to know what he was thinking of the scar. The sudden _killing intent_ was a dead giveaway already.

Mukurou gave a comforting hoot and nudged him gently. He was rather thankful at the white bird. He tried taking deep breaths to calm down.

He was rather hoping to keep the scar a secret for as long as he could. His Guardians were bad enough in their protectiveness and while Xanxus would hide them, he's actually worse than them.

"Who gave you _that_?"

'Oh Kami! He didn't curse! He _spat_ the word! He sounds deadly calm!' the former Decimo felt like he was waiting for the volcano to explode and he slowly peaked at the blond boy, flinching at the furious face of the other. 'He's _furious_! He's definitely furious! I'm going to die!'

It might have been the de-aging and being reincarnated thing but he sounded almost like his_ dame _self for that moment.

"Anyway, let's just choose the wand and get this over with!" he turned away quickly and changed the subject, praying to the any deity out there to take pity on him. He didn't want an angry Varia Boss, no matter if reincarnated, out loose.

Thankfully, someone above took a pity on him. Before Xanxus could response, Ollivander said wisely, "Dear child, you don't choose your wands. The wands choose you. Now, tell me, what's your dominant hand?"

"Er..," confused at the question, the raven head was rather lost in translation. What did his dominant hand even mean? And what should he even say? His previous dominant or his current one? "Both...?"

"I see. Well, what hand are you most comfortable with?"

Tsuna blinked once and thought of it. His right hand was his dominant hand when he was a Sawada but as a Potter, his dominant hand was left. He supposed he should be more comfortable in his left since he's reincarnated now but he was still more comfortable with his right.

He nodded at his thoughts, "Right."

"Raise your right hand," the older man measured his hand and asked him to wave a stick he had given.

_Boom!_

Emerald eyes turned into surprised caramel orbs as the owner stared in shocked at the innocent-looking stick in his hand, which caused the explosion.

Mukurou also watched the scene in interest and flew to examine the damage, only to whine when the older man fixed it. He went back to the children and settled on the smaller boy's head. It was definitely softer than he expected.

Even Xanxus looked a little dumbfounded. The blond-haired boy was staring intently and he curved a slight twitch with his mouth.

Forgetting their previous problems and feeling slightly childish, his eyes turned in dazzling caramel with amazement.

'Forget staffs or spell book or something! Sticks are just fine as wands, more than fine, actually!'

.oxo.

"Such a curious thing," Ollivander muttered after it was official that Tsuna's wand was a 10¾ inches, holly phoenix feather. The two reincarnated children turned to the man, silently asking what the curious thing was. "The phoenix that gave the feather also gave one another and it was the wand that gave you your famous scar that contained it."

_"I expect you shall do great things. Much like the brother wand's master. Terrible things he did, perhaps...but great."_

Xanxus scowled angrily at the reminder of the scar, even growling at the mention of someone creating it. If it weren't for the fact that the smaller boy had a rather tight grip on his hand, he would have burn the shop with his Wrath Flames.

He was called next to get his wand. Oddly enough, he was taking a much longer time to find his wand than the other wizard. If it wasn't a big explosion, the wand he held would suddenly hurl away, almost in a fearful manner. The former mafia boss was nervous at his increasing anger and annoyance.

In contrast, the older man seemed to like the hard challenge, cue Tsuna's sweat-drop when Xanxus felt even more irritated at the fact. Mukurou hooted in amusement.

"I wonder, I wonder," the wand maker sent a peculiar glance at the blond wizard and took out a very sealed box. "12 inches, acacia yoma fang, this here is rather tricky in choosing its master. Only those with the most stubborn determination and feared temper would tame it. Give it a wave."

The Boy-Who-Lived watched in confusion when the old man didn't give the wand itself but just the box. The Malfoy opened the box reluctantly and emerald eyes widened in shock at the feeling of such an intense magic. Hagrid, who kept quiet in most of the conversation, seemed to have felt it as well with how he moved forward the smaller body protectively. The other two, not counting the snowy animal, didn't seem to be affected.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at the weird actions of the two but shrugged it off, giving the wand a slight wave. His crimson eyes narrowed slightly when the wand gave off a humming sound...almost like a _purr_? It certainly seemed like it and a slight twitch was formed with his lips.

"How peculiar that you two receive such unique wands," Ollivander let a small chuckle, which caused the young Potter to shiver reflexively. "A rare_ brother's_ wand and an even rarer _beast's_ wand, it seems like there are many promising wizards and witches this year. Maybe you will find yourself familiar with some of them?"

Tsuna didn't know why but the man was oddly familiar when he thought of it, like he had met the man before but that was impossible unless the other was reincarnated. Even then, he couldn't remember who he was. A small frown made its way to his face. He already knew there would be some changes in his current body but he's never think it would lower his intuition.

"Just fucking get on with the damned price already, old man," Xanxus snapped angrily and pocketed his wand already. It wasn't the same as his guns but it would have to do. He wanted to kill someone, preferably the person who gave the former brunette's scar, so he would need a weapon. "I don't fucking have all day!"

"Impatient as ever, I see," the wizard didn't even flinch at the harsh look like he was used to it. "That will be 8 galleons each. Thank you for the purchase."

Oddly, it was the former Varia Boss, who paid for everything. The smaller boy didn't like it but just sighed, knowing that Xanxus was still concerned about the scar despite heavily denying it. He didn't want the other exploding now that he had his own wand.

"Goodbye, Ollivander-san," he spoke in his former mother's tongue, not realizing what he had did nor how Hadgrid was surprise at the foreign language. He went on ahead, followed by the others.

The owner of the shop was left to stare at the two children fondly. "Goodbye, my successor," Ollivander, no, _Nono_ smiled serenely. "Stay safe..._Tsuna, Xanxus_. And carry the Vongola blood in you always. Make the Vongola Family proud."

.oxo.

Tsuna stopped and turned around, looking for the person who called for his former name before he slapped himself at his stupidity. There was no way anyone could know his past. The era seemed to be much different from his time and he was in another country. No one knew him here as the Vongola Decimo.

"Oi, brat," Xanxus called out to the dazed boy, frowning when his crimson eyes saw that the other was standing stupefied. "Do you want to fucking be left behind?"

"Ah," said boy snapped out of it and quickened his pace to match the others. He nervously chuckled at the glare he received. "Sorry, I just thought someone called my name..."

It gave off a negative effect and the green-eyed child regretted mentioning it immediately. By name, he could either be meaning his new or his old one but since he was nervous, the blond knew that it was the latter.

"Don't worry, lad!" luckily for the Boy-Who-Lived, Hagrid decided to speak up after a long silence. "I'm sure it was just some grateful wizards."

"Less than twelve damned years and you already fucking saved someone? Why am I not fucking surprised?" Xanxus snorted mockingly but the smaller boy didn't feel insulted. Rather, he felt tense. "Who did you shitting save, some damned trash in the street?"

'Oh, please, please, Kami-sama,' he prayed silently. 'Don't mention anything more than that. Don't make him remember my scar.'

"That's not a nice thing to say and you shouldn't swear," the giant man glared disapprovingly. "Little Harry had done more than what you could imagine, especially with your parents. He's the first to survive the Killing Spell and the one who banished You-Know-Who!"

'...he knows now,' was a really loud exclamation in Tsuna's mind.

Xanxus stared at him blankly. No void of emotion was read in his body but his eyes and scars were enough to know that he was furious. Anyone could just feel the killing intent that had everyone moving out of the way. Even Mukurou flew away and settled some good distance away from the boy.

One thing's for sure, Hagrid was surprised to see Draco punched Harry with speed he couldn't imagine. He couldn't even help the small boy as the blond kneel down to the fallen boy, his rough hands touching the other's face. With honey-brown and crimson eyes clashing, the older man felt like he was intruding an intimate moment.

"_You fucking deserved that_," he could hear the young Malfoy say his part with such intense emotions, he didn't want to think. "Now, fucking tell what the damned trash was talking about."

"Sorry, I knew you would react like this so I didn't want to tell," the Potter smiled softly and grabbed the hand on his cheeks, caressing it. "But yeah, I'll tell you everything. Just calm down."

It took some time before he finally started talking about his scar, You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. Needless to say, at the end of the tale, the blond held onto the smaller figure as if his life depended on it.

And the dark whispers of grieve were only to Tsuna's ears.

_"Don't fucking die on me again, brat."_

_"Not again, brat."_

_"Too damned little time."_

_"Do you fucking know what a damned mess you fucking made me be?"_

_"Take the fucking responsibility for making soft. Damn it!"_

_"I fucking hate you."_

He had already guessed it. Xanxus always did have intense feelings, especially his negative ones. When he was trying to be friends with the other, there was this huge wall and little by little, he broke it. They had gotten closer and he could see more sides of the other that the older man hid. He could understand why Squalo had decided to follow the man.

Xanxus was not a good person and was a cruel person in nature, that much people could understand. But they didn't know him. Tsuna had been like this before as well. He had, once in a lifetime, thought the same. However, they all changed in the future.

He now could see that Xanxus was also a guarded person. The other didn't want to be attached with anyone and be betrayed or left behind. He was a sadist but only in his pleasure and once he saw someone important, then he would rather hide it in cold facade.

He would shout, would hurt and would be cruel to that person if he deemed it. He wouldn't sugarcoat. His emotions were too intense. Be it anger, happiness or grieve. So the former Vongola Boss knew that his death caused the other too much grieve. That was why he was too protective over Tsuna. He didn't want to experience the same thing.

"I'm sorry," was really the only thing he could say.

.oxo.

"I'm fucking staying at your house," Xanxus decided stubbornly and Tsuna knew there was no changing it He could only wish that the Dursley would be able to survive the former assassin.

"What about your family?" he at least tried that and the other raised an eyebrow as if to ask why he was even asking that.

"Who fucking cares?"

He sighed heavily and stared at the orange sky. He wondered if the others felt the same way as Xanxus. He had thought that his life had been meaningful and he was contented to die but he never thought the others weren't ready. He wondered how the others continued their life without him, their sky.

He flinched at the title and felt like an idiot for not realizing it already. He was their sky that accepted and balanced everyone. _Without the sky, what would happen to the other elements?_

He was tempted to ask Xanxus but he feared it would be too much to ask. He also feared the answer and somehow, he was his dame self. When had he become a _coward_ again?

He walked back to the Dursley with a heavy heart, saying goodbye to Hagrid along the way. He didn't even notice the glance of the other until the blond spoke.

"You know, you can fucking ask," he muttered, looking straight to those emerald eyes that seemed to fit the raven head more than his honey-brown or orange eyes.

"I know," and that was the truth. The young Potter opened the Dursley residence and walked inside, not looking back nor getting back to the conversation. He didn't bother to say that he was home instead he yelled, "I brought someone home!"

Almost immediately, the Dursley Family came to see. One look for Vernon was enough to know that he was angry but before he could complain, which might cause his death since Xanxus wouldn't tolerate that, Petunia held him back and whispered something.

It made him sigh and glare at the two wizards before he left without a word. His wife stared at the two for a moment before following her husband.

"Welcome home," Dudley smiled and Tsuna returned it, "I'm home."

"And this is Draco, my friend," Xanxus glared but didn't say a word at the warning look.

It was difficult for Xanxus and the Dursley to get along. That much his emerald eyes had seen. Only Dudley could speak to the the blond without snapping but even then, Xanxus glared. It was as if he knew how the Dursley treated him and though it was decreasing, he hated it.

The young Potter was glad that September came fast and they were boarding to school. Someone opened the door and they saw a red-haired boy nervously looking around, going pale at the sight of the sleeping Xanxus.

"Are you looking for someone?" Tsuna asked politely and kindly as to not scare the already tensed boy.

Seeing that, the stranger seemed to relax. "There were no more room so I came here but," his voice lowered with a hint of dislike. "A Malfoy would just insult me."

"I wonder about," the former brunette stared at the sleeping boy with unmasked affection.

The newcomer wore a confused look and muttered, "You don't look like the other pureblood or a Slytherin son. Who are you and why do you seem so close to a Malfoy?"

"I'm _Harry Potter_," was the prideful and joyful answer. He had recently known his name and there was no doubt that he would use it with confidence.

Widening his eyes, the other exclaimed excitedly, "Eh?! You're_ the_ Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

"Yes," Tsuna just smiled.

"Can I see your scar?" it was nervously asked but again, the black-haired boy just smiled. He looked at the lightning bolt scar in awe. "Amazing! It is the scar!"

"Oh, yeah, my name is Ron Weasley! Nice to meet you, Harry!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Ron."

They talked for hours and Ron even forgotten that he was in the presence of a sleeping Malfoy. Still, it did confuse him as to why a Potter would be friends with a Malfoy but he didn't want to upset his new friend, who didn't seem to know anything yet so he made a note to tell about Malfoy and Slytherin being bad people later.

He was happier that he had found a new friend in Harry Potter but then, he flinched when his eyes caught sight of an awake Malfoy.

"Got tired of pretending to be sleeping?" Harry had asked teasingly and Ron wondered how he could do that when the blond was glaring with such red eyes.

"More like, fucking got tired of the shitting talk about trashes," the Malfoy turned to him and the red-haired thought he might have swollen a lemon. "You, whoever shit you are, fucking tell me about this damned Hogwart school."

"W-what? Why should-" Ron didn't even have time to finish since the angry boy waved his wand dangerously close.

_"Do you fucking think I'm damned requesting? I'm fucking ordering you!"_

Needless to say, the young Weasley had found out that his friend did know about the evilness of Malfoy and Slytherin and that this Draco Malfoy was different from others that his friend didn't mind about rumors but he just didn't know if he liked the difference as well or thought it was worse.

"Sorry about that," Harry said in guilt. "I should have warned you about his anger issues. I'll buy you a box of your favorite sweets later as an apology. I'll also scold him for you."

At least, he got such an awesome new friend and a hilarious scene to watch, how the small Harry scold the tall Malfoy.

.oxo.

Tsuna watched the so-called Sorting Hat and wondered what to feel about it being inside his head.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!

"Booth, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin! Slytherin, now get me out of his man's head!"

He sweat-dropped when it was Draco's turn because the moment the hat was on his head, the hat was screaming like bloody merry. He knew not to ask what it saw.

"Potter, Harry."

The murmur started and Tsuna was quick to move forward before anyone could see him clearly. The hat was placed on his head.

"Another reincarnated child?" an unknown voice mused in his head. "At least, you are much lighter than your companion."

"I'm sorry about Xanxus."

"It's fine. Now, where to put you? Equal courage, ambition, thirst for knowledge and loyalty, you could be placed in any of the Four House! Do you have a preference?"

"I'm okay anywhere as long as you think it is where I belong."

"I see. Well, you best be..."

.oxo.

A/N: Ugh, I got a major writer's block and school is so hard! It's the final grading so I really need to work hard to get for high grades which I'm really failing to do because there's just too much and GODDAMMIT FREAKING HELL WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEARN SO MANY FORMULA IN MOTION?! Ugh, I really hate science and also environmental science...

Also, yes, _Nono is Ollivander_. Why? Well, as I was writing this, I thought that if I can't make Nono as Dumbledore for several reasons (one main is butterfly/domino effect plus do you really think Nono will send Harry/Tsuna to the Dursley if he's Dumbledore?) so I decided to make Nono as Ollivander so he's our first extra/special character! And as to why Tsuna's HI didn't seem to work. Well, they ARE younger, you know? Don't you think it'll affect their previous skills, etc?

As for the wand, er...I wanted to change it since technically I don't think Draco's wand suits Xanxus so I went to check really but I only get acacia wood and yoma fang. I actually thought of a veela instead of a yoma (which is made up, I think) but I wanted it to seem rare so I pick that.

Anyway, for good news, I reached_ 200+ favorites and follows and 51 reviews and even 4000+ views_! Thank you so much! You guys really made me happy and I hope you guys like this chapter~ Oh yeah, do you guys think it should be Mukurou or Mukurowl? And am I getting the characters right? And for reminders, _THERE IS NO YAOI OR ROMANCE!_ They may be like that but it's only friendship and family relationship. And did you guys thought, Xanxus, is just for humor? I'll have you know So Long Sentiment's hurt/comfort! And about Ron, ugh, I think I made him OOC... And see any difference?

Also, do you think Tsuna should change house? I didn't want to change Draco's house just cause he's Xanxus (plus either it's Gryffindor or Slytherin and I don't think Xanxus can control himself from killing loud and annoying lions so I choose the latter really. Plus can you imagine Xanxas, heck even Draco, in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?) so let's go with Tsuna. Here are some pointers:

a) Gryffindor: He's brave and courageous. He'll do anything to protect his precious people even dashing into a fight without a plan. He also has his moments where he does stupid and reckless things. Harry is in Gryffindor in canon so it might be a good decision to stay with it.

b) Slytherin: The traits for this house are ambitious, resourceful and cunning. So here's the thing. Before Reborn, he won't even be considered here but after Reborn, Tsuna will do anything to protect his friends. He doesn't give up easily and before his death, he was a boss of the most powerful mafia family. He can't exactly just think that he'd be okay. He needed to be careful always and he needed to be cunning enough to stop any family from winning against the Vongola. They're in mafia after all.

c) Ravenclaw: This might be the least suitable for Tsuna but remember he's 30 something (ugh, I'll need to reread that) so he's much mature and wiser than his younger self. Reborn's also with him in every step. He is bound to think that other than will, he needs knowledge. Also, Reborn will torture him if he doesn't continue his studies.

d) Hufflepuff: Oddly, I think he fits this house the best. He's loyal and will accept you as a friend. His pride is his family and friends and he wouldn't even think twice of betraying someone. If you have his trust, then he'll be with you forever. He's now hardworking because of Reborn. He's patient because who would with his friends? Though he can't always play fair since he's in mafia, he wants to do his best to protect, not destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ah, that reminds me. Did you know that your partner practically ordered me to sort you to his House? I actually agree since we need _damage control_ but since you chose to be in the House, where you fit, you best be..."

"Huh? Wait, what did-"

_"Hufflepuff!"_

A moment of silent was given to the students and teachers for them to fully acknowledge the sorting of the Boy-Who-Lived. However, that wasn't what Harry Potter was thinking of. No, what he was feared was the intense killing intent of a certain Malfoy.

When his slightly fearful caramel eyes met those angry ruby eyes, Tsuna knew that Xanxus wouldn't take the sorting well. He wouldn't even be surprised if the other would drag him to his House or anywhere close to the guy. It was truly the calm before the storm.

"We got Harry Potter!" the Hufflepuff cheered in delight at getting the rumored Boy-Who-Lived and said boy cringed at the loudness as well as the increase of killing intent. He wondered how the other students didn't notice it. He was about to move towards his housemates' table when he felt a rough hand dragging him opposite of the table.

He didn't need to turn to know who was dragging him. "Xanxus...," he whispered quietly, careful not to let anyone hear him say the other's reincarnated name. "What are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck up," the boy growled in warning and tightened his larger hand on the smaller ones. The former Decimo knew that it would probably bruise and if he wasn't immune to Reborn's teachings, the grip might have hurt him more. "You're damned annoying, brat."

The young Potter briefly felt a sense of _deja vu_ when he was once again in the other's lap with crimson eyes giving everyone death glares. He had a feeling that he would be having the same instances after this. He wondered if it was going to be a good thing or not.

He could see a brave student coming towards them. He must either be stupid to come in when Xanxus was glaring but then again, the other seemed to be older than their current body. _Bless him._ Tsuna was seriously worried that his fellow Sky would take pity to the guy. The unknown student seriously had no idea who he was taking on.

"Hey, first year," Kami, the former mafia boss felt like freaking out when the older student smiled friendly and the body, covering him, stiffened in increasing anger and annoyance. The other would be lucky enough to get away with only a few broken bones because the ex-assassin was going for a kill. "Sorry, but we have to eat with housemates just this once. Don't worry after this day, you can get to eat together."

"Do you fucking think I care about shitting rules, trash?"

'Oh Kami, I really am _regretting_ my choice of House. Never mind that it was the Sorting Hat's decision,' Harry thought, mentally banging his head in an imaginary wall. 'If this is what happens when I'm in a different House, I can't begin to imagine when I'm not with him. Kami, I should have chosen Slytherin instead. We seriously need damage control, especially if others are going to be reincarnated.'

"Hey, you shouldn't-"

The words, the older boy was going to say, were died out as his eyes widened in surprise and fear when _two guns_ were pointed at him. Tsuna could just feel his jaw dropping and the shock of the people around them.

"Do I fucking look like I damn care, trash?" like a demon from Hell, Xanxus smirked tauntingly and aimed his gun. Actually, he did shoot the scared boy, who barely dodged the shot, but then again, it was merely a warning shot.

'Those are real guns. He just shot a student,' was running into the smaller child's mind. and he knew that it was also everyone's thoughts in the whole thing.

_"HIEEE! Why'd you shoot, Xanxus?!"_ the boy immediately stood up from the other and frowned, never noticing that he was speaking in Japanese. _"Or rather, what were you thinking bringing guns in school? Actually, how'd you get those guns?! We're like eleven!"_

"Who fucking cares about damned details?" the other shrugged, not really finding anything wrong with what he had done and smirked in amusement. "And you're slipping there. People will fucking wonder why their so-called savoir is speaking in other language."

"Ah," the former boss blushed in embarrassment and tried to bury himself to the other's body before he was even more horrified to notice that he was seeking comfort from Xanxus of all the people. "Eek!"

'Oh Kami, I'm used to being embrace by many people already that I don't even bat an eyebrow if it was the men, who are showing affection,' he thought to himself, wanting more than to drop to a deep hole. 'This is why many people questions my sexuality and I decided to just stay single.'

"Anyway, Draco," Kami, he needed to remind himself that he was now Harry Potter and Xanxus was Draco Malfoy, and what he was used to in his life as Tsunayoshi Sawada was not something he should do now or Kami help him. It was going to be like puberty all over again. "How'd you get the guns?! People don't let children buy them much less touch them!"

"I fucking bought them myself when I fucking stayed at your house," gasps seemed to be heard in the background at the confession but the two were lost in their own world. Tsuna glared at the older boy and his eye turned narrowed orange, muttering, "That should be impossible since I was watching over you the entire time."

"Well, you can't fucking watch all the time, damned brat," and there was the famous smirk that annoyed the smaller boy, reincarnated or not. "Especially if I fucking say I was going to fucking buy a p-"

Immediately, a bright blush was formed by his face. "Don't you dare mention _that_ again!" the young Potter interrupted hastily. "It happened once, just once! And I already want nothing to do with it! Didn't you agree not to tell or mention that again?"

_That_ meant the day when the two went shopping together again to look for books they could used. The former Decimo decided to try looking for information that could help them understand what was going on and why they were reincarnated. Sadly, they had no luck in finding the cause but they did find out that they were not in the future, as first assumed, and were actually in the past.

Though Tsuna had felt that it was more than that but they could never understand why they were in the past. He decided that they might have been sent to a parallel world or alternate universe.

Anyway, _that_ happened when they went to another section of the bookstore. They went straight into a strictly prohibited section and saw the collection of porns and other sexual items which made the former mafia boss blushed heavily at the sight. He was still a virgin when he had died despite being around thirty years old.

"Anyway, I fucking bought the guns when you were too busy being flustered for shitty reasons," Xanxus shrugged carelessly again and raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck, are you even surprised that I was able to fucking buy them? You have a fucking _bloodthirsty_ trash, remember?"

He was talking about Kyoya Hibari and the raven head realized that his companion was telling the truth. Hibari did have his tonfas since he was around six or seven if the rumors, that the Potter had heard, were true.

Before he could even reply, a familiar laugh was heard.

"Kufufu, you two act like married couple again."

Of course, the two immediately turned to the one, who spoke, already knowing who it was despite the unfamiliar voice. The laugh was dead giveaway but seriously, they had to blink many times when they saw the person that Mukuro was reincarnated to.

They had expected the change in appearance. Xanxus had silver blond hair now instead of raven and Tsuna had the rave hair. The blond still did have his red eyes and signature scars, and the other boy could change his appearances if he wanted to. But this was...

"You lost _your pineapple_," the prankster heart of one Harry Potter acted up and he was horrified to realize that he had failed to control himself. He had realized that due to his new father, he had liked to prank. He even had the urge to ask Xanxus of all people what it was like to have blond hair. Fortunately, he was able to control it because he was certain that he would die if he didn't.

Unfortunately, this time was different.

"Do you have a death wish...," Mukuro's eyes flashed the usual two-colored ones and he smirked dangerously, pointing at the two. "...Harry, was it? You do realize that your hair is plain black and he's a blond now? Kufufufu, they really do suit the two of you. Swapping colors like a couple, huh?"

'Oh Kami, not this again! it's puberty all over again!' he thought in deep horror at the sight of the smirking boy. In all honesty, the person, who started the whole being attracted to boys, was Mukuro Rokudo. It went from taunting Hibari with his actions to suggesting that Hibari was cute enough to be a girl.

Reborn had, of course being the sadist he was, went with the whole idea and started, rather mockingly, that the most feminine boy was_ Tsuna_ of all people and that his student could pass as a girl anytime. One thing led another and then, the so-called _feminine_ boy had to cross-dress many times that he lost count.

Then, the rumor worsened when the Mist Guardian noticed how peculiar Xanxus' and Tsuna's relationship was and kept on teasing them about it, saying stuff that just made the Varia Leader shoot him _every single time_. Somewhere along the line, people had thought that Tsuna was gay. It didn't help that his friends were too touchy in some moments.

The brunet had really wanted to die at that time.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! DO NOT START WITH THIS AGAIN! WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!"

And he seriously wanted to do the same at the current moment.

Mukuro smirked sadistically as if knowing what he was thinking about. The Mist Guardian was really similar to Reborn at times and they even get along pretty well...when they're trying to torture someone or annoy someone, most likely Tsuna.

"Listen to the shitty brat, you stupid trash. Say a fucking word about that again and I'll fucking kill you," Xanxus scowled before smirking tauntingly. "But then again, what's fucking more hilarious is that damned hair of yours. Can't say I fucking didn't expect the change. Having a _damned fruit_ on your head is fucking shameless..."

The grin widened, Tsuna just feeling the temperature dropping, "Though did you fucking have to cut off all of your shitting hair and fucking turn black?"

"Kufufufu, you've got some nerve," chilled shivers were done by the students around them. The new reincarnated child was seriously freaking them out. It was like the boy could kill at the age of eleven, which was truthful fact to Tsuna and Xanxus.

Someone faked a cough and the three finally went back to the reality that they weren't alone.

Dumbledore, if the Potter had to guess by his childhood memories, was walking to them with pleasant eyes though they could tell that the person was suspicious and analyzing their actions, thinking whether they would be a threat or not, mostly due to Xanxus' guns.

"Hello, children," he greeted with a friendly and waved his wand, almost instantly making the guns disappear. "I'm sorry to say but there will be no weapons allowed. I also have to ask the three of you to stop fighting. We cannot have them in Hogwarts."

The green-eyed boy could see some older students snort. He could tell that some weren't really following the rule. It was a school after all, no matter if it's a magical school or not. Schools always had fight or bullies.

Scars widening and becoming clearer, Xanxus glared furiously at the old wizard but before he could snap, Tsuna went to intervene. "I'm sorry, sir," he bowed politely, thanking that Reborn had, at least, taught him to be well mannered. "My friend is prone to violence. I hope you can forgive him."

"Such a polite man, you are!" the Headmaster smiled, _a little more ease_. "Still, we can't have students going unpunished. Your father also requested your presence, young Draco. I'll be seeing in my office."

"Now, let us continue with the Sorting!"

.oxo.

Mukuro had been watching since the two entered the room and he couldn't stop the envy in his stomach when he saw that Xanxus had been the first to meet Tsuna. He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous of the sudden closeness. Yes, the two were close before but even then, Mukuro had a closer relationship to Tsuna as his Mist Guardian than Xanxus.

However, in this new life as _Blaise Zabini_, he was not a Guardian and the other wasn't his boss anymore. They were simply going to be classmates in a magic school. It had hurt to lose the connection of his past life. He wondered if it had something to do with being reincarnated _as human for once_, but he was getting _sentimental_.

He had already been reincarnated six times due to the experimentation done by the Estraneo Famiglia but this was actually the first time that he had died and had been reborn as a human. Those Six Paths of Reincarnation were merely a fragment of his memories. He had suffered in a short time that they weren't important, even though the intense pain was still in his eyes.

This reincarnation was different. He knew about his past lives but he was forced to live with them. Tsuna might not remember but he knew that he and Xanxus could clearly remember how the brunet had died. It was no simple death. It was a murder from a traitor.

A _fucking traitor_, who he and the other cursed from this day, poisoned _their boss, their Sky, their friend, their family_ for he was too trusting that he didn't notice that the _bastard_ had added something in his food. Why his intuition never picked it up, they could never guess but they blamed the bastard...

...and themselves for Tsunayoshi Sawada's death.

It was ironic. Mukuro hated mafia and anything related to it but he had raged at the Vongola Decimo's death. He was the first to attack the cowardly traitor before he could escape. He forced his way to the other's mind and destroyed it ruthlessly, not caring about the pleas for mercy of the traitor.

After he was done, he watched the others torture the man cruelly, not allowing the man to rest in peace. No, they tortured him everyday until he revealed where the famiglia, he worked with, was hidden. They made him watch them kill the famiglia and even his family before killing him slowly and painfully.

_If Tsuna knew what had happened after his death, he was going to be guilty and heartbroken._

With those thoughts in mind, they went with their lives but it was never the same without their Sky. In a way, it was like taking their innocence. They had tried to move on but they couldn't. They couldn't even try to keep themselves together and even the Vongola family had fallen to the darkness.

Then, he died after going to a suicidal mission. He thought that he was finally getting peace. He had thought that he would finally see the small smiling brunet again. In a way, he did get his wish but it seemed to bring more sadness to him than happiness.

He was reborn and had lived for eleven years as Blaise with Mukuro's tragic memories and here he was, just sitting so close to Harry Potter, who he knew as Tsuna. It was so close, yet so far. _Wasn't it a curse in disguise?_

That was why he had to hide in a mask. He had to buried the dark thoughts and emotions flowing in his veins. He had to pretend that he was okay. He purposely teased the two, ignoring the heavy envy he had felt when he realized that Xanxus had gotten more closer to Tsuna.

'If I'm not his Mist Guardian, then what am I?' a part of him whispered, wanting the same relationship over and over again. He needed a reassurance that he and the now black-haired boy had something. He was really questioning his sanity as to why he was feeling these emotions. 'Seriously, what did this guy do to me?'

His two colored eyes narrowed dangerously when he felt someone poking at his head. He pushed them back violently and sought to find the cause of the intruder, glaring at the sight of the old wizard. He didn't have to worry about the man succeeding to read Tsuna's or Xanxus' mind. They unconsciously blocked anyone from their mind by sheer will alone.

'It was what made possessing the brunet very difficult in their past lives,' Mukuro had to smile gently at the thought before he wiped it off his face when he noticed something wrong with the Headmaster. 'Guilt, there's a heavy guilt there and it's directed to Tsunayoshi...Why?'

"Zabini, Blaise!"

He never got the answer as he put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"My, my, there are many reincarnated children this year," he heard another voice in his mind and he frowned deeply.

'Get out of my head,' he hissed out threateningly in his thoughts. 'Just sort me someone where I can think and plan.'

"You're rather more suited in Slytherin, my boy, especially with that dark past. You would do great in the House of Snakes."

'Shut up,' he clenched his knuckles, his kanji turning to four. 'If you don't get off my mind, I'll destroy you.'

"Ah, yes, the _Six Paths of Reincarnation_," the Hat almost sounded longingly and nostalgically. "How peculiar of a child like yourself receive such pain in your childhood...I see that you have the same most important person as the violent boy."

'Do you really not care about privacy?'

"But, child, you're the one that makes it easy for me to see your past. Your emotions make it easy for anyone to access your mind," it stated wisely and its voice suddenly turned sad. "It's a pity that you children had to suffer in your previous lives...it also saddened me that your important person might not be safe in this world."

Mukuro felt his heart stopped at the moment. 'What do you mean by that?' his inside twisted harshly like the time, he raged at the traitor for killing Tsuna.

"It isn't my story to tell. You should talk to that person."

'...sort me.'

"Of course. Well, if you don't like being in Slytherin, you best be..."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

Removing the Sorting Hat from his head, the illusionist couldn't stop himself from letting a bitter smile. He had seriously wondered how the ex-mafia boss could effect him so much.

.oxo.

Honey-brown eyes watched the previous Mist Guardian with a concerned expression and the owner could stop the dreadful feeling in his stomach. He could tell that the other was obviously upset with something, most likely the talk with the Sorting Hat.

"Mukuro's rather worrying, don't you think?" a voice mumbled near his ears softly and he could definitely agree...

Tsuna snapped his head quickly and found himself looking at an unfamiliar face though his focus went to those red strip of hair. "Enma?" he thought in uncertainty and the other smiled.

"It's _Neville_, now," Enma said softly, his eyes showing many emotions that the Potter couldn't understand. "I'm glad to see you alive again."

On the other side of the table, _Yamamoto_ watched Xanxus and Mukuro glare at Enma and he chuckled to himself, "Those three aren't really being subtle. Tsuna will seriously suspect that something's wrong."

The person on his right stared at him in confusion.

.oxo.

Mukurou, or Mukurowl as Tsuna had renamed him before going to Hogwarts, flew towards Ollivander's Wand Shop and went inside the shop. He landed on the owner's shoulder and cooed at the older man like he knew him personally.

"Tsuna's right," Nono chuckled, stroking the white feathers. "You are more affectionate than your master."

Hearing that, the bird looked up in expectant, making the man laugh harder.

"And smart, too, I see," he said in humor before giving it a deep thought. "Well, Mukuro went to buy his wand, just as Tsuna and Xanxus bought theirs so I think they'll be meeting in the Sorting Ceremony."

"I'm worried how Xanxus will cope with Tsuna being in another House," he thought aloud in worry, knowing that the former brunet was too trusting and too loyal and that his former adopted son was too violent. Tsuna was truly best in Hufflepuff while Xanxus could either be Gryffindor or Slytherin. "I hope he won't be expelled like how he did in his previous schools when he was still Xanxus."

"So Xanxus really went to school like a normal child?" _Byakuran_ appeared out of nowhere and grinned mischievously. "I want to hear that story!"

"Aren't you busy with your job in this world?" Nono raised an eyebrow and merely received a chuckle as an answer. He could only sweat-drop. "You've got an important job and you're skipping? This world is finished."

_"Haha, well, won't people be more happy if I don't do my work?"_

* * *

Jade-chan: Well, I guess we're going really slow in the plot since it is just starting. So yeah, we're now starting Harry's first year in Hogwarts. So yeah, Tsuna's memories are wrong in his time of death but I have a reason for that! And the rating is going up when the story progress and if the past was being described (they are in mafia but I guess that was still too much, huh? But you know, I can totally see it happening in canon for some reason)...

Mukuro's Blaise in Ravenclaw and Enma is Neville in Hufflepuff (why you guys didn't notice this or comment last chapter made me surprised really. It was so obvious!) Actually, the first thing I thought was Hibari as Blaise and Lambo as Neville but I decided to change because of these following reasons:

1) Mukuro losing the pineapple hairstyle was too hilarious for me that I must use it. Can you just imagine what Hibari or anyone will say at the guy (though Xanxus and even Tsuna beat them first XD)? Why Ravenclaw? I thought that even though he's Slytherin no doubt, he would rather be someone who stays at the background before striking without hesitation. Anyway, I made used of the manga when he already got reincarnated before. In manga, he stated he had 6 past lives...please correct me if I'm wrong.

2) Enma as Neville... I didn't notice it at first but since Tsuna is Harry, they're perfect to each other! Why? Come on, Neville is someone who could be the prophecy child other than Harry while Enma is Earth (?), the opposite of Tsuna (Sky) and I just thought they're like perfect, so canon! Tsuna and Enma are alike to being mafia boss and dame/no-good/loser as Harry and Neville are half blood who suffered from Voldemort's attack. And the personalities? They're almost the same! See the similarities? And why Hufflepuff? See Tsuna, and do you guys need to ask anymore?

Next, I went and used Nono and Mukurowl outside the school to bring out other reincarnation as well as other characters not seen in Hogwarts. Do you guys really think that every reincarnation will be in school? Also, they're in the past since I just thought about how to make it work despite Harry Potter's in 1990 or something and KHR is in modern day and last, Yamamoto and Byakuran are reincarnated! Try guessing who, really.

P.S: I won't necessarily be writing the yaoi/slash/homosexual thing or joke every single time. It's nothing serious. I mean, guys sometimes have those moments, don't they? In my school, my classmates always tease my male classmates and other students even though they're not really gay so I thought it was normal...

Another thing, if you guys do want yaoi/slash in this story, my friend, Black-chan (BrokenBlackCat) wrote a X27/DMHP story of this story called "Overprotective" where the two really gets together...or at least, kissed. I can't exactly write any pairings (except for some) since that will seriously tempt me to well...write yaoi/slash and that's bad for those who hate it, right?

Another thing, how do you guys do a news article, a feature article and a column article in a newspaper? Because fucking hell, why did I have to be assigned to do them all? Fuck, I don't even know how to write for a newspaper! And really, I still have many projects to submit! There's also the exam...why are they all piled up?! DX

Another thing (sorry for the long A/N!), do you guys understand how I write? I do know about my grammar mistakes and I try my best to edit them. I also know I should probably try having a beta but it's just a hobby so I just write what I like, not caring of the mistakes and stuffs. If you guys find mistakes, you can really just tell. I don't mind... I just really don't have time or will to find a beta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Feeling pair of eyes watching him and his companion, Tsuna felt rather nervous when one of his Housemate introduced himself. He was certain that this person wasn't the one who observed him but it was still unnerving that he was getting so much attention as Harry Potter due to his fortunate, or unfortunate, experience when he was a baby.

He supposed that he should be used to it by now. In the past, he had a bad reputation as _Dame-Tsuna_ for his clumsiness and his apparent uselessness in life so it was no wonder that he would regain another infamous reputation. Although it was in a different circumstances and the reputation wasn't bad, he deemed being _Boy-Who-Lived _as another terrible name.

He would rather if they would worship his parents instead of him. Harry's parents were the ones who fought their hardest and tried to save many lives. They even died for the war.

"Are you okay?" Enma asked, eyeing his slightly dismayed face with concern. "If you aren't feeling well, we can skip meal and I'll take you to the nurse...or healer in this case."

"No, it's fine," the boy smiled slightly before looking around. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Xanxus already fighting with a strangely familiar long-haired girl and Mukuro scaring his Housemates in another corner. He visibly sweat-dropped though he was curious of the long-haired girl. He was certain he had never seen her but she really did feel familiar.

"Welcome," he heard the Headmaster exclaim. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered but he could see some children being a little bemused at the old man's actions. He must have been too used to weirdness because he could hear someone wondering if Dumbledore was mad. It wasn't really all that weird for him.

"You should eat, Harry," one of his Housemates muttered friendly. "Someone might eat your share."

It took some time for Tsuna to realized that the other was talking to him. He heard Enma snicker a little in amusement and he felt rather annoyed. It seemed like someone had been around Reborn too much. He coughed a little and smiled at the unknown boy, ignoring his dear friend.

"Thanks er," he paused a little to get the name. He was too focused with his thoughts that he didn't catch any name of his Housemates.

The other smiled and introduced himself, "My name's Cedric Diggory. Nice to finally meet you, Harry Potter!"

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Diggory," the reincarnated boy froze when he realized what he had politely called the other. '_Shimatta!_ Reborn always emphasized on being polite to people or potential allies that it became a habit... At least, I didn't speak in Japanese this time. Although, do you really have to laugh it out, Enma?!'

True enough, his red-haired friend was silently chuckling at the corner of his eyes. He wondered what kind of parents the other had because the former Simon Boss was not the type to be amuse in this situation...or at least, that was how he could remember the other.

"You're unusually polite in your age," the older boy laughed a little. "Still, I'm not that old. Just call me Cedric."

"Then, you can call me Harry as well," Tsuna smiled kindly before looking at the dishes in front of him. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and many more, these were foods he only had eaten in his eleven years as Harry Potter once in a blue moon. His eyes softened.

The Dursleys were not going to give him these kinds of food from the start but then, after some time, they seemed to forgot themselves. They let him ate in the same table once in a while. It made him think that the food was even more delicious when eating together with a family again.

"What's wrong, child?" the ghost near the Hufflepuff's table, Fat Friar if he heard right, asked in concern. "It's bad for the health if you don't eat."

His other Housemates glanced in his way at the question, making him want to hide under the curious glances, one particular was from his now worried friend. He managed to stop the urge to hide and just smiled softly.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought that it's a nice feeling to eat with everyone else."

.oxo.

Many people were expecting something big from the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Cedric was one of them. He had thought of the boy wonder's personality and attitude, even the House he could be sorted in. He read many ideas from other people and he had even talked to his friends about it once. However, meeting the real deal changed his prospective.

When the Sorting Hat had shouted the name, he was one of the others who tried to get a look of the celebrity. The first thing he noticed was how small the other was. Harry Potter was even smaller than most of his year mates. The next thing he knew, he was staring at the boy from the innocent face to the delicate body.

He didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe this was the hero, who saved the Wizard World from _You-Know-Who_. The strong image he had built for the other was breaking even more when the Sorting Hat had decided the Potter would be in Hufflepuff. He didn't like the insults for his House but it didn't change the fact that people thought Hufflepuff was the House of less talented wizards and witches.

More or less, he could see that some people were also surprised and a little disappointed at the results of the sorting. He could even hear the whispers already circling. Then, Draco Malfoy came and acted threateningly and casually to the boy, who seemed used to it.

It was strange, all too extraordinary. The silver blond boy was taller than the raven. His heated glares could immobilize anyone. Cedric was even terrified even if the glares were not directed to him yet Potter didn't as so much flinch or freeze in fright. Lastly, the guns, no child should carry one but the scarred boy had two guns that he fired without a care.

The young Diggory didn't understand it. The new Hufflepuff was nothing anyone could have expected and Harry knew and seemed to be friends with two pure-bloods known to be _Dark _and one pure-blood known to be _Neutral_. The older student did know certain facts after talking to the child.

'He's kind and friendly,' his soft glance observed the black-haired kid as he smiled sweetly to everyone, catching sight the way Longbottom watching over the said boy with so much care and affection. Although, he had to wonder why he felt that there was something deeper in those eyes as well as that smile. 'If that's the case, I can see why the Sorting Hat made him Hufflepuff.'

He supposed that he should stop staring but he couldn't. It was interesting and refreshing enough that the young Potter was a strangely average, kind and humble boy. There was no superpower or high magic that could have listed him as the defeater of You-know-Who. He seemed to not know much about the Wizard World as well. It was entirely different.

The expectation of the mass media was a boy with a slight ego and rash actions. Some expected something alike to his father or to his mother or both. Few even expected a shy boy that was cautious about his surroundings but what they and Cedric got was _Sawada Tsunayoshi_, a mafia boss, reincarnated as Harry Potter, even though they didn't know that.

His body let out a shiver when he felt someone glaring daggers at his way. He could probably guess who was doing it so he refused to even dare look back but he had gotten the message. His eyes left the black-haired boy though he still trail the said boy at the corner of his eyes.

Some tension seemed to have left as Harry's shoulder dropped in relief. He noticed that the other students had also stopped glancing in the boy's way, which made him realize that the angry Malfoy and weird Zabini must have done something about it.

"It's surprising that you're _not used_ to being the center of attraction," the brunet heard the red-haired Longbottom talk to the unusual Potter and felt those rather knowledgeable eyes look his way. It seemed like he was caught eavesdropping.

Harry didn't seem to notice yet but the older boy could never be sure. "You know that was because of other circumstances, not really like this," he could hear the dismay in such words.

He watched in a subtle manner as the two boys looked up at the High Table, effortlessly blocking any conversation around them. His grey eyes followed and he stared at the teachers talking among themselves before his trance was broken by a pained gasp from his side.

He immediately glanced at his fellow Housemate in worry but he was interrupted from asking if the other was okay by the Neutral wizard.

"Are you okay?" Longbottom asked with intense worry, his hands checking to see any damage. "I can still take you to the healer if you want..."

Smiling in reassurance, Harry shook his head and grabbed the inspecting hands, "I'm okay. It's nothing."

Cedric wondered why he felt like he was intruding an intimate moment before shaking his head. There was already a rumor going on that his new friend was homosexual and he'd rather not think any deeper for his sanity's sake. It was also rude to think of such things to his new friend, no matter how close the Potter seemed to his other friends.

"Who's that teacher?" the boy pointed to where Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape had been sitting and he wondered which one he was talking about.

"Which one are you talking about?" he asked before deciding to tell both professors. "The nervous one is Professor Quirrell. He's teaching Defense Against Dark Arts. The person talking to him is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions."

"I see. Thanks," he heard the other mutter slowly and raised an eyebrow when emerald eyes glanced at Snape as if he was something familiar.

After eating dessert, he listened to the Headmaster's speech, finding the last part a bit odd. He heard a certain black-haired comment to his friend.

"Is the last part really needed? Children are prone to breaking rules so it's almost like he wanted them to go there."

A slight frown was formed in his lips. He wanted to defend his Headmaster but he was also finding the situation suspicious though he wondered why the younger boy seemed to not include himself as _those children_ he had mentioned.

His frown was replaced by a twitching smile when they were ordered to sing all together. He almost wanted to laugh at how surprised Harry and Longbottom were. He did laugh out loud when he heard a curse from the scarred Malfoy. They were enough to lift his spirits even when he also disliked the song.

Then, they walked towards Hufflepuff Common Room or were about to. Draco Malfoy stood threatening at their way and blocked their path. He dimly saw the frown from a certain first year and heard the exasperated sigh of his friend.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" the scary pureblood ignored the question and glared at the red-haired boy, who stared back with no fear.

"Don't worry," Longbottom said, seemingly able to understand what the other boy wanted. "I'll protect him."

Cedric seriously wondered what was going on with these children because those eyes weren't the eyes of a child and neither were those words.

_"If someone even dare to hurt him, he'll wish to never have lived in the first place."_

Crimson orbs intensified before the owner walked away. "Better make sure you fucking do," the Malfoy muttered but it was loud and clear to the Hufflepuff students. They couldn't help but move away from the blond's path.

The older boy's grey eyes once again found their way to the small black-haired boy, who was watching the interaction with strange seriousness. He didn't know what to think but he was certain that something was going to happen with these odd new students around.

.oxo.

In their room, two boys were staring at each other. They were the only ones awake as the other students assigned in the room were too tired to do anything but sleep.

"What was that about with Xanxus?" Enma smiled slightly at the worried tone of his close friend and wanted nothing more than to tell the truth, that Tsunayoshi Sawada was poisoned and no one could find a cure in the past, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to relieve those memories anymore.

The smell of cold blood and the sight of crimson red mixed with the brown color he had grown to love, he hated every last second of it. It wasn't just a simple poison. He didn't know what it was but it caused his beloved friend to cough out heavy blood.

Skin turning white and face turning pale, he used his last breath to warn everyone about the food and even tried catch the traitor himself.

"Don't move, don't speak!" he could remember the ex-Sun Arcobaleno had held the Vongola Decimo and had swore when his Sun Flames hadn't healed the other. "Dammit! Why isn't it working? Breath, Tsuna!"

"R-reborn," Tsuna's pained voice was a stranger to Enma at that time. He had never thought that something could bring the other down. He was one of the strongest people the Simon Boss had met.

_"A-am I dying?"_

"It's nothing," he answered carefully calm, trying to block anymore of the memories but he was certain that the other's intuition picked up the lie. He wondered why the other wasn't able to realize that the new recruit was a spy from a rival family but he had long stopped wondering about the 'what if's anymore.

This was a new life, they had. Ironically, in this life, the Sorting Hat had wanted him in Gryffindor. He had always been something akin to a coward in his former life. Tsuna was the person who changed him to become more confident in himself though it was him, who chose to be in Hufflepuff instead.

He'd rather have loyalty than courage. Even if Tsuna or Harry didn't know it, he was going to be there for the other, no matter what happened. He'd rather die than see his friend get hurt again. His former relationship didn't matter anymore. He'd create a new one with Tsuna and this time, he would be closer. This time, he would prevent any harm to occur to his friend.

The black-haired boy sighed, knowing that he could not get an answer that way, though he raised an eyebrow when a letter was showed in his face. He stared at the grin of his red-haired friend and read the letter. Before he could stop himself, he let out a girly shriek.

Enma smirked in accomplishment. 'If only my _parents _could see me now,' he snickered at the thought.

They slept and the next day, they had Transfiguration with Ravenclaws. Tsuna was amazed that Professor McGonagall had effortlessly changed her desk in a pig and back again with a simple wave of her wand though he was a little disappointed that they were going to start with a match to turn into a needle instead.

Unsurprisingly, Mukuro was the first to do it after a few seconds. He had even managed to change the color and shape. He was a former or even a _current illusionist_ so it no wonder that he was excelling in the lesson. It wouldn't surprise the two former boss if the other was going to excel in any magic lessons.

History of Magic with Gryffindor was just boring. The Hufflepuffs had all fallen asleep and the raven head was sure that any student would have fallen asleep with how Professor Binns talked slowly. The two reincarnated boys thought that the Headmaster should hire someone else to teach.

A ghost was an interesting idea but no student would be able to learn if the ghost was so boring that it made students fall asleep. On the other hand, Tsuna didn't understand why the students were still staring at him intently but never approaching him. He was sad that Ron was also like that. He thought he had a new friend, too.

Herbology with Ravenclaw was an interesting lesson. Enma excelled with plants so much that the former Vongola Boss wanted to laugh. Oddly, the plants didn't seem to like him much at first but after some few seconds, they warmed up to the black-haired boy. Mukuro seemed to find it hilarious.

However, the young Potter was kind of afraid when Xanxus headed to the Hufflepuff's table and made him sat on the taller boy's lap. He sweat-dropped, just thinking that it was only two days since they had been separated. His previous Mist Guardian had also sat in the Hufflepuff's table and teased them for the whole lunch.

He was lucky that the Hufflepuffs had finally one class with the Slytherin because the blond boy was close to exploding. Charm Class with Professor Flitwick would have been a lot better if the ex-Varia Boss stopped glaring at people. At least, everyone stopped watching them already.

For the third day, Potions with the Ravenclaw was a disaster for Tsuna. He just knew that Professor Snape hate him and he didn't even know why. He was just glad that Xanxus wasn't there or the boy might be expelled for trying to kill a teacher.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call and he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

He continued on with explaining his class and no student was brave enough to speak up. The former mafia boss had thought that it was amazing for a teacher to be able to do that. Only Reborn and Lal Mirch were able to do the same in his past.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Nothing about the question registered the boy and he regretted that he didn't read his books. He remembered something in his past and he wondered if that was the answer.

"_I bitterly regret Lily's death?_" Tsuna blinked in confusion when the man glared furiously. He wondered if he was wrong. He did combine the words though he might misunderstand the question. "Er, do you mean to translate it or...?"

"Harry, I think that he was talking about the sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Death," Enma answered, uncharacteristically frowning at the dark-haired professor. "Though, if you think about it, Harry is also correct. Asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'My regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolized bitter sorrow. If you combined that, it meant 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'."

The older man fixed his glare at the red-haired boy, who didn't flinch. "If you want to answer so much, then where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar, Longbottom?" he watched coldly when unusual Hufflepuff merely raised an eyebrow.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," the former Simon Boss stared unblinking at their professor. He didn't even care about the whispers of his fellow classmates. "And Professor? It is really unprofessional to pick on a student you dislike by asking him questions that he wouldn't be able to answer."

"Your answer is correct," Snape muttered before sneering. "Though a point will be taken from Hufflepuff for your cheek, Longbottom."

Said boy merely frowned at him but Tsuna could see that his friend was angry at the man, who was looking at his students again.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Zabini?"

"Kufufufu, I didn't know you're so stupid to not know that they're the same plant, _professor_," Mukuro said mockingly and earned a glare and point deduction from Snape. He just smirked at that, not caring if his Housemates were glaring at him for causing them a point.

Tsuna sighed.

'This was going to be a long day.'

.oxo.

Yamamoto sighed. It was three days since he had seen Tsuna in the sorting but he still hadn't been able to introduce himself to the now younger boy. He had thought of it but he had never had the time. His new life had a new family and here, he was someone's twin. He was George Weasley and he had Fred Weasley as his twin.

Sometimes, he wondered if the reincarnation was a blessing or not. Takeshi had been an only child to one parent, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi while George had both his parents alive and had many siblings. However, he had always kept a secret from his new family, even his twin, who should have known everything about it.

His heart was heavy with guilt. If someone were to see him now, they would wonder why he even followed the small brunet to the mafia world. They would say that he would regret his choice.

"But seriously...," he muttered to himself though his twin heard him and watched in confusion when he stared at the four newcomers in the Great Hall. He walked towards them, watching when a snowy owl flew to them. He felt a smile at the familiar animal. "Mukurowl, too, huh?"

"Draco, stop growling! You, too, Neville, stop frowning!" the familiar voice made his heart ache. He wondered how many years it had been since he wanted to hear the same voice alive again. "Stop smirking and help me out, Blaise!"

"Seriously, you two should calm down! I expected Draco to be angry but what's with you, Neville? It's not like you to look as if you want to kill someone! Plus it's my fault for not studying!"

The former Rain Guardian grimaced at the words. He was one of the people, who had also changed dramatically by the Sky's death as well as Enma. He could remember how cold he acted before and it made him ashamed to act that way after his friend's death. He was supposed to help calm everyone but instead, he had fallen as well.

'Although, in my defense, the sight of Tsuna dying was definitely _hardest,_' he thought grimly. 'I've seen many deaths and had done some of these deaths but Tsuna's death really killed me...just like _my father's death_ but this time...there was _no one_ to comfort me anymore. This time, Tsuna couldn't be there to comfort me...'

"Kufufufu, I agree with our idiotic Sky," Mukuro's taunting made him remember the days where everything was fun and everyone was alive. He clenched his teeth and almost sighed longingly. He wondered if there would be a time when he could regain those days he loved the most.

"_Professor Snape_ was just so egoist that he picked on small Potter since the father isn't there. It's Harry's fault for not realizing that someone might not like his father here and will pick on him in class about lessons that he should have studied."

His footsteps stopped at the bite in the other's voice. In the past, he never understood Mukuro but he knew that the other at least cared even a little for his friend but in this new life, he realized that his fellow Guardian cared more than he let out.

The former Mist Guardian might not admit it but there was protectiveness and anger in the tone of his voice. He could see the fury hidden in those dark eyes as well.

"Wait, you're angry, too? What got you angry as well, Blaise?" he saw Tsuna being ignored like it had been when Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei were out of control or when Hibari and Mukuro fought each other and it made him smile softly.

"I'm still going to fucking kill the trash."

"Hiee! No, you can't do that, Draco! You're lucky that the Headmaster was kind enough to let go of the guns and running away issues... You can't kill a professor. You'll get expelled!"

"We can _talk_ to him about this, can't we, Harry?"

"Hell no! You have a different definition of talk, Neville! Seriously, did Reborn finally influence you or something?!"

No one had spoken and it was fine for the unknown reincarnation and he broke the silence with a cheerful smile, "Haha, even the shy Neville would be influenced. It is Reborn, after all."

"Takeshi?"

George Weasley smiled wider at the name. Even if there were many hardships to come, he was never going to regret his former life with Tsuna.

"It's George now. Nice to meet you, Harry!"

No matter how many times they had to repeat, no matter if his identity was renewed and no matter how many times he had to suffer, he would keep on meeting and following Tsuna every single life.

.oxo.

"You're here again, Byakuran?" Nono sighed at the sight of the dark figure before staring at the two newcomers. "And _Lal Mirch, Colonnello_, what are you two doing here?"

"To get a new wand. The idiot destroyed his wand again," Lal answered, glaring at her sheepish companion but then turned to the smiling man. "But before that, you bastard!"

She attacked Byakuran though the other merely avoided her. She glared furiously with Colonnello chuckling at the background. The old man sighed at the antics and sighed harder when his furniture was getting hit.

"Why didn't you mentione that the Sawada brat was reincarnated as the so-called Harry Potter?!"

* * *

Jade-chan: Ugh, do you guys know how hard it is for me to write this? I had to reread the book one! Ugh, I also realized that the start of school is different among my country, England and Japan so I needed to research that as well as the holidays. And my brother! Ugh, he just have to stay in my room every since vacation started! I couldn't write at all!

Why did I include Cedric's POV? Simple, I needed to give a brief detail on how the Wizard World is thinking about Tsuna/Harry so he had a POV. I'm thinking of using different and minor people's POV in some chapters as well so that we can see from different perspective. Though damn, I'm just imagining Gokudera, Reborn and other who still haven't had their POV and I think I'm going to cry!

Also, I made a mistake last chapter. Neville is a pureblood, not half-blood though I did not make a mistake this time. I made his family as Neutral so you guys should guess why~ It's pretty obvious! And yes, Yamamoto's George! I thought they seemed similar enough though he's more serious... I'll give the reason in the upcoming chapters. And hoho, yes, Lal and Colonello are reincarnated! Guess who~ And for Byakuran, too! Guess who~!

Another thing, I purposely made Tsuna meet Snape earlier and changed the schedule of the lessons because he's now a Hufflepuff. I don't think that they'll all that important so I didn't give long details, except for Snape's class. About Tsuna's first answer, I was searching for the answers when I saw that so I thought of adding it... Also, yeah, I'm guessing which House the Hufflepuffs had together in one class.

Questions! Should I focus on the HP side (though it'll be more on lessons) or KHR side (you know like POV of how they were when Tsuna died, etc)? Or just do both? Do you guys want a skip or what? Also, am I boring you guys with how slow it is? I'm sorry but I promised it'll be moving faster after the first (and maybe second?) book!


	6. Special 1

Special Chapter One

Sawada Nana watched her son's adventure with pride and sadness. It wasn't like she didn't notice the sudden and abnormal situations in her household before. She just never really dwell on them too much because she knew that, even if Iemitsu had hidden it from her, Tsuna would tell her the truth. In the end, she was _correct._

Her caramel eyes trailed on the bright cheerful smile of her son and it surprised her how she could feel grateful and angry at Reborn for barging in their life. Angry because she was a _mother_ and she couldn't possibly want any danger to befall her child, and grateful because the ex-Arcobaleno changed her son for the better.

No longer was the brunet someone people would belittle and he had friends, who would follow him until the end of the world. He changed to be independent. He became more considerate and caring, kinder as well. He was the _happiest_ she had ever seen.

But it did still hurt that he was a different person now. Death always loved to steal what most had treasured the most and Fate had the sick humor of giving them back with changes that not everyone would like.

His name was not Sawada Tsunayoshi anymore. Being reincarnated with his memories in tact though some might be foggy, he had become _Harry Potter_.

A Potter not a Sawada, it pained her. She was the first. She was Tsuna's mother but then, she wasn't. She died and he died. Only he was reborn as a different yet similar person, who had parents that were not her and Iemitsu.

"Mrs. Sawada?" she turned at the person, who called her and smiled pleasantly at the nervous red-haired woman besides her.

_Lily Potter nee Evans_ peeked with emerald eyes alike to her son's new eyes. She wanted to be angry or even resentful of the younger woman for being the new mother of her old child but she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to hate anyone and she taught it well to her son. Lily wasn't a woman she could hate or even dislike as well.

"Your son is amazing," the other muttered softly, watching the former Decimo with loving eyes and she followed her actions.

It must have been the situation as to why the younger mother couldn't say that Tsuna was also her son. She had died young and strong. Nana could easily understand the silent message and it made her smile wider. At first, she was worried about the reincarnation of her son but now, she was at eased.

"It's_ our_ son," her words surprised the female Potter but she didn't correct herself. No matter how short the time she spent with the young Harry, Lily was also his mother as well as Nana. "We're both his mother and he will love as both as his mothers."

Jaded hues stared at the certain brown orbs. "You would share your son with me?" she almost seemed hesitant to ask. "You're his mother at first and I was only with him for couple of months... I can't be called a mother in such a short time."

Insecurity and uncertainty, the brunette was never good with them. She would try her hardest but sometimes, words were not enough. She knew that well with her son but she would try for this woman, this mother. She asked, "Do you love him? Didn't you die for him?"

"Yes," Lily answered immediately.

Nana her smile turned into something wishful and wise, "Then, you have the right to call yourself a mother."

There was still doubt there so she pointed at their son.

"Look."

.oxo.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Enma asked his friend, who was trying to search for some spells in the library. "Shouldn't you be eating right now? I doubt you would like to hear the damage Xanxus had done when you're not there. Not to mention what Mukuro and _Gokudera_ would do."

"But Enma, it's an emergency!" the raven head muttered frantically and continued to read the pile of books by his side.

The red-haired raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when the library's door was slammed open roughly by Xanxus, who looked ready to kill. A part of him seriously wanted to run from the angry blond but he stayed for his friend, not one to abandon Tsuna.

"You fucking brat," the newcomer spat and gritted his teeth. "Do you fucking know how annoying those damn trashes in the dinner were?!"

_"HIEE! I'm sorry, Xanxus! Don't kill me!"_

Oddly enough, Tsuna was quick to change back to his dame self when the former Varia Boss and Hibari got angry enough to kill and he had the habit of talking in Japanese as well.

The silent Longbottom wondered why the librarian wasn't kicking them out yet. They were loud.

_"Juudaime!"_

He sighed heavily. It seemed like they were going to get louder. He wouldn't be surprise be Yamamoto, and even Mukuro went to the library. "Really, Tsuna, what are you doing here?" he asked for the nth time.

"Ah, that's right!" Tsuna stopped avoiding Xanxus attacks and merely went back to the pile of books. "I need to find good spells for _Okaa-san and Mom_. Tomorrow's Mother's Day!"

"You mean, a gift, right?" he knew that it was his idea to use magic to celebrate an occasion but Enma still couldn't believe that his friend, the former Vongola Decimo, used pranks for presents. He blinked in confusion when he noticed something. "Mom and Okaa-san? Aren't you just saying the same thing?"

"No, Okaa-san is my first mother," the Potter didn't dare say the name or he might feel sad and he smiled softly. "And Mom is my mother now. They're different from each other but I felt their love for me. They're both my mothers."

Enma and the others eyed each other before giving a smile or smirk to the smaller boy. "You really appreciate both Tsunayoshi's and Harry's life and the people in them," Mukuro strangely commented and Xanxus continued to smirk.

"Of course, Juudaime is the best!" Gokudera was quick to say though it had a different feeling from before. Yamamoto simply smiled at that, putting his arm around the other's shoulder.

"Aren't you guys the same?" Tsuna asked innocently, pausing at his reading and tilting his head. "Well, maybe except Xanxus and Mukuro but didn't Enma prayed for his former family in November? Didn't Gokudera also played the piano well and cried? And I know, Yamamoto tried to create the same charm his mother gave him. That reminds me. Mukuro created a strange pink flower in one particular day and Xanxus was even scarier in one day as well..."

He blinked when he felt many stares at him. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Silence was his only answer. It made him nervous. He didn't see anything wrong with his observations. He was simply looking out for his friends like they do with him so he noticed many things about them. He also knew that there were something that they didn't want him to know.

"Nothing, Tsuna," Yamamoto broke the silence and chuckled lowly though it echoed in the quiet library. "You really just noticed a lot! Anyway, I'll help. So what's the thing you're looking for?"

"A spell or charm to create falling lilies from the ceiling...," the Boy-Who-Lived muttered, getting back to his reading. "A way to the kitchen since I'll be trying to cook Okaa-san's favorite food. I would have asked Cedric or Hermione but they're busy and I don't want to be a bother."

'The two would probably stop whatever they're doing and happily help if _you_ ask,' was the unspoken thought of one Neville Longbottom with a long sigh.

Blaise shook his head in mock disappointed, "Kufufu, you don't even know how to do something like that simply spell? You're really such a dame, Vongola-chan."

"Stop being disrespectful! Just 'cause you lose your pineapple doesn't mean you can insult Juudaime, you bastard!" Gokudera growled angrily and then, smiled at his ex-boss. "Don't worry, Juudaime! The baseball freak found a map of the whole school! Finding the kitchen is easy!"

Draco snorted and walked away, "Well, if you fucking trashes want to waste time, then be my damn guest. I'll be fucking sleeping and drinking until the shit is over."

"Ah, wait!" Tsuna walked towards the blond and panted lightly, his determined caramel eyes looking at the crimson hues. "If you find Professor Snape, can you tell him that I want to speak with him here?"

"I fucking hate the guy so if I see him, I'll fucking kill him...," the Malfoy kept on moving.

"Xanxus!" he called out loudly but he still heard the faint words _"he'll be there"_ which made him smile. "Thanks, Xanxus..."

He went back to his other friends and they worked together to create whatever Tsuna planned for Mother's Day. After they finished, he asked his friends to go somewhere. He didn't think that they could get along with their professor since Snape always seemed to pick on him.

Some protested, Gokudera especially, but he really wanted to talk about something with the older man. He waited for a couple of minutes before the dark-haired man came through the door with his usual scowl, which grew larger if possible when he caught sight of the young student.

"This better be important, Potter," he snapped angrily, not bothering to greet the boy. "Your guard dog practically could get expelled by threatening a professor."

_"Guard dog?"_ it took some time for Tsuna to realized that the man was talking about Xanxus and he could only sweat-drop at the nickname though he turned pale at the next statement. He was quick to bow in apology for the other habitually. "I'm sorry, sir! He probably didn't mean it! Please don't expel him..."

"Potter, just ask what you wanted," Snape gritted his teeth when the small boy still looked worried. "I won't expel someone from my House. Now, your question..."

The former Sawada still wanted to say something about the issue but he supposed that he should not annoy the other anymore with his noisiness. "Professor...do you know my mother?" he asked softly before elaborating. "Someone told me that you're friends with her so I was wondering if you can tell me about her..."

He received no answer from the other and he was getting anxious with all the silence. He seemed to be getting the habit of causing an uncomfortable silence every time he spoke about something.

"I'm surprised that you're asking me instead of someone else," his voice betrayed nothing but Tsuna's intuition told him that the man was having conflicting thoughts. "Haven't I shown particular dislike to you?"

"You have," the black-haired boy didn't even dare to deny the truth. "But I want to know my mother and I think that you know her best more than anyone, Professor. What kind of son am I if I don't even try to get to know my parents?"

Call it intuition or whatever, he could tell a broken man filled with regret and self-pity when he saw one. He knew nothing about their past but someone, who showed so much care for his dead mother and loved her endlessly, could answer his questions truthfully.

"I...," the older man sighed before looking away from that all too familiar green eyes. "She was my first friend..."

Tsuna smiled happily, listening to whatever he was saying.

.oxo.

"He _really_ thinks of me as his mother," Lily whispered, afraid that what she was just imagining all of it. She couldn't help but cry. "And he even wants to get to know me..."

Nana gave her the space she deserved and smiled one last time at her son. "Stranger-san," she called out in the dark now that she was alone. "I think I want to take on your offer."

"Do you really?" an unknown voice echoed in the darkness. "There's no guarantee that you can remember your past or even spend time with your son...you two might not even meet. You'll be reincarnated to a different person."

"Even so," the woman smiled brightly. "I want the chance to be able to be with Tsu-kun again."

"And also, you want only the best for my son, don't you?" his caramel eyes turned into a shade similar to her son's orange eyes. "Whatever you're doing is for his happiness."

And so, a mother chose to follow her son. They got together again and they became a family again. They changed but it was still the same. What mattered the most is that they're happy as one big _famiglia_.

* * *

Jade-chan: Do you guys know how hard it is to think of what to write when your brother literally stole your bedroom? Okay, not exactly stole, since I still slept there but now, we're sharing _MY_ room! (Kami, last time, it was just the bed, now? Seriously, why?!) Oh and my laptop broke. I had to fix it...still broken but at least, I can open it and play with it again. Plus me and my brother have curfews now... We used our gadget until 9pm only and there's one _"no gadget"_ day per week!

Anyway, we have ourselves a little Mother's Day special~ Though it is a hint that Nana and others will be reincarnated though the others were kind of obvious since we can't have a story without them! Hope you guys like it~ And Happy Belated Mother's Day! (Supposedly going to update yesterday but then, we had no gadget day on Sunday so yeah...here is the update!)

Also, if you guys are confused as to what Tsuna said before, I thought about it. Enma's family died so I thought that he would likely to pray for them every All Soul's Day or All Saint's Day (Japan seems to have a different tradition but Italy celebrates it so I went with this holiday instead). Gokudera's mother taught him to play the piano so if he played once, he would remember his mother and cry for her. Yamamoto, Xanxus and Mukuro...well, we don't know much so I thought that really hard.

As a Japanese civilian, Yamamoto's mother would probably create or buy charms for her son's safety and happiness so we have charms. Mukuro's flower, I think that his mother gives him flower since his illusions have them (in the Ring Battle)...? Xanxus being angry has something to do with his mother having delusion that he was Nono's child because of the flames when it's not true so every time he remembers his mother due to birthday, he's angry and betrayed in a way. Thinking about this really made my head hurt so if you guys hate them, hate all you want. I'm not going back and changing it so you guys will like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fred Weasley looked at Harry then at his twin with raised eyebrow as he finally was near enough to notice the familiarity of the two. "You two _know _each other?"

Frankly, he didn't like that he was not included in it as well. He and his twin were always together. No secrets at all. They never told each other lies and they always held each other's back. It was weird and dismaying that George didn't mention him that he knew Harry Potter. There was that suspicion as well of a secret his twin never told him.**_*_**

"I don't know him per say," the mischievous glint in the other's eyes relieved him to some extent but he had noticed the guilt in them as well. Guilty in what, he didn't know but he was certain that his twin was not exactly lying. He's just withdrawing some details. He could live with that and he knew that his twin would tell him soon.

Or God helped him. He already added the small Potter in his prank target list and if things would turn differently, he might as well make the younger boy his main target, never mind the lectures and glares he would receive for humiliating the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You could say that Little Potter challenged you two in a prank war," the two-colored eyed Zabini announced loudly with a wicked smirk and casually laid his arm in the petite shoulders. It never escaped his observation how his twin seemed to be displeased with the action. "He heard that you two are the best pranksters in the school so as fellow prankster, he wanted to have a prank war."

He frowned inwardly. He was no idiot. That was bullshit and he didn't need to notice the disbelief of the boy in question to know the dishonesty in it. What he was getting annoyed at was his twin agreeing to the claim. 'Is he seriously going to go with this? _With them, not me_?' his slightly narrowed eyes stared at his other half, who stared back unblinkingly.

George smiled brightly like there was nothing wrong and he even relaxed for _Merlin's sake!_

'Are you bloody serious?!'

Sometimes, his twin could be the most trolling person he knew, even by his standards. Fred wondered if it's on purpose or not but he supposed that it was all this odd group's fault. If his sibling wouldn't tell anything _yet_, then he would find out himself. It did help calm him down at the thought of gaining information about the younger kids, especially the Potter.

He nodded at his twin, who widened his smile in relief and happiness. Seriously, things he did for his brother...

"You have guts-" he and his twin simultaneously moved towards one another, throwing shared smirks. "-As expected from the Boy-Who-Lived-"

This was how it should be. "-Of course-" the two of them were in sync. No one could and would throw them apart. His twin continued after him or it was vice versa. "-We're up for any prank war!"

"Why don't we have it next Monday?" Fred finished with a sly smirk. The thoughts of pranks would help him ignore the feelings he didn't want to voice out...especially that anger for being kept in the dark.

"And he's glad for it," the two-colored boy's smirk widened and he eyed his shaking scared 'friend'. The Weasley felt a tiny concern for the raven head but he shook it off. He shouldn't pity an enemy, or at least a rival, when it came to wars and pranks.

They went into a lighter topic and Fred watched how his twin acted around these odd strangers subtly. He frowned. He still hated it and he was going to talk about it later when they're alone. His twin wasn't going to escape that topic.

It was night time when they had the talk.

"So that _was_ interesting," he started dryly and wondered if the other would catch his sarcasm. "Who would have thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be a prankster?"

George chuckled at that, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know about that as well," he said with honesty and continued to chuckle in amusement. "Guess we just can't judge appearances but I don't think he'll do anything hurtful."

"It's a prank," he countered. "They might not hurt physically but they do damage people's pride even a little plus they're meant to hilarious and sometimes, humiliating."

"Somehow, I doubt it'll be like that," the certain tone in his voice made Fred grimaced sadly though the other twin was too caught up in a memory to notice. The wilder Weasley kind of knew it already after many years of being together. The two of them were the most similar and closest twin people had seen but there was a wall that divided the two.

In the past, George would act strangely and looked at things differently. Fred loved Quidditch with all his might but George was so-so around it. Fred loved pranks as well but again, George _just liked_ it.

He didn't know how it was possible as well but his twin knew and loved _baseball_ and _swordsmanship _of all sports. Their father had never heard of it until George had mentioned them with such passion. The other had practically begged for a sword and a bat when he reached six years old. At that time, Fred wanted something to do with his pranks.

It was awkward to say the least. They had settled in a more comforting thoughts after some time and Fred nearly had forgotten about their differences.

"You seem close to them," the statement was casually said but there was slight edge there. He had forgotten but seeing and acknowledging how George was familiar with the odd group before made him remember. He didn't think he would want to let go of this now.

He let a small glare for intimidation. "So tell me, _dear twin of mine_, what's going on?"

To say George or Yamamoto was surprise would be a lie. He and Fred knew almost everything about one another. He knew that the other would immediately notice his interaction to Tsuna and the others. It didn't mean that he could just give up and tell. Actually, he had wanted to tell the truth for a long time but he didn't know what their reactions would be.

Call him a coward but he had experienced something similar in the past as Takeshi when it was about mafia. It was only a good thing that his father hadn't been that angry though it was still nerve wrecking. It did pain him more when he realized how worried his father was whenever it was something about mafia.

In this life, he wanted to give false security for his family at least but he hated lying to his family. He wondered if this was what Tsuna experienced before with his mother. He wanted to ask for an advice but this was _his_ family. In his mind, it was supposed to be him, who fixed the problem.**_*_**

"It's nothing,"_ damn it,_ he seriously loved and hated reincarnation. Lying in his twin's face was the worse he had done and he was in a mafia before. He smiled brightly like there was nothing wrong. It was his mask after all and the only person, who seen through it was Tsuna...and maybe Gokudera to some extent. "I'm just looking forward to the prank war!"

'That had seriously hurt,' Fred thought, frowning inwardly as he listened to the lies the other was sprouting. 'And he thinks I can't see through it? _He's a bloody idiot!_ I'm his twin, damn it! Practically his other half!'

"If you think that I'm going to believe, then you have to get reality check," he spat angrily but he could do nothing else when those similar eyes looked at him with such surprise and guilt. He swallowed a little, biting his lip and sighed heavily. He was certainly too soft with George. "And I'm going to regret this but I won't ask anything yet."

"It doesn't mean that I can't try to find out about your secret," he teased, trying to ease the uncomfortable tension that he started. He really should have ignored it since nothing dramatic changed but he was tired of being kept in the dark. "Just don't lie to me anymore, would you?"

Something flashed to those familiar yet unfamiliar eyes of his twin and he walked away before anything was said. His heart suddenly didn't feel like hearing the apologies that George would say. It had been thumping loudly and repeatedly since his encounter with Potter and his odd group. Somehow, he knew that if he didn't stop, if he didn't leave, then he would change.

...especially, with the deepest part of him wanting to say something to the small black-haired boy.

He wondered if he was sick.

.oxo.

_"Are you nuts, Mukuro?!"_ Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs, slipping in Japanese and people could only wonder how no one had scolded him from the sound. After his encounter with Yamamoto, he couldn't talk to the other as they had classes. He decided to talk senses to the dark Ravenclaw when he was in the library. He glared, which wasn't that effective to Mukuro. "_Why did you say that I wanted a prank war? I don't even know how to prank!_"

"Little Vongola-chan, you're slipping again," the Zabini ignored him and read a book about charms. "And you don't want to tell some stranger about us so I needed to improvise. It's nothing serious. You will just prank someone and anything will do."

"You can't expect to do pranks, Muku-I mean, Blaise," the short boy still wasn't used to their new names and it made him sometimes make mistakes like now. Also, he seemed to be acting like his dame-self. He was just glad that Reborn wasn't there to see it. "There's no way I can do it! It's impossible!"

Pausing for a second, Mukuro frowned in annoyance. "Don't call me that," there was a slight edge in the tone that the former mafia boss blinked. "If it's you...you're the only one who can't forget what I did as _Rokudo Mukuro_."**_*_**

"Mukuro?" the Potter called out in confusion. That was the first time he had seen the other react badly to something. Even their past lives, the illusionist never showed his real emotions that much.

Mukuro didn't answer. He pulled out a book in the piles he was reading. "Here," he said simply before smirking. "Well, it's better to get started with what you're going to do, right?"

"Pranks and Jokes for Monkeys," Tsuna wanted to bang his head or hit the taller boy, forgetting the oddness a while ago. "I told you that I'm not doing it! And what's with the book? You're not taking me seriously!"

Seriously, he had forgotten how much the ex-Guardian liked to tease him. It really shouldn't surprise him if the other would be using his magic to create more chaos. 'Oh Kami,' he suddenly thought. 'I forgot that we have magic now! I'm terrified of what this guy could do now!'

"Want me to help you then?" Blaise leaned closer to the other, his hand childishly waving his wand. Two colored-eyes flashed with mischievousness. "I can show you stuffs that I learned here...maybe I would show you an illusion, too."

Shivering in fear, Harry backed away, "No way! Your illusions are always the worst, Rated A for Adults only!"

"So you'll do it instead?" the other's smirked widened when he replied without thinking, "Yes!"

"Kufufu, then, I'll be looking forward to it~"

Tsuna paled as the realization hit him. He wondered why he was always surrounded with sadists and how he would be able to do the prank. "Can I please back down?" he tried asking.

"Okay," he was about to sigh in relief when Mukuro continued still with the same smirk. "If you can stomach my most favorite illusion."

'And I thought that I was freed from Reborn's ridiculous demands...If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was Reborn, not Mukuro!'

It took him a while to notice how it was quiet. Usually, the other boy wouldn't stop unless he cried. He watched unblinkingly when the former Mist Guardian set strange smiles to some students, who he now had seen in the library, whispering among themselves.

His emerald eyes turned honey-brown. His intuition flared a little, telling him that whatever they were talking about was something he wouldn't like. He frowned slightly, seeing that their focus was more on his companion, 'Aren't they _Ravenclaw_ students? Then, why Mukuro?'

He was about to comment when the dark wizard opened his mouth first, "Anyway, isn't it dinner already? Kufufu, I'm so hungry that I might eat you, _Usagi-chan_. I can just imagine how Xanxus will be so close into killing someone~"

'He's changing topic? Now, that I think about it...he also changed topic about his name,' he narrowed his now orange eyes. 'Why?'

He sighed, wishing that his other Mist Guardian was here. She would be the person Mukuro trusted the most. He was seriously having insecurity problems due to being de-aged into an eleven-year-old boy. He briefly feared what other changes would occur before shaking his head. He decided to worry all about it tomorrow.

He was getting hungry and the other didn't want to talk about his strangeness that day. They left the library and went to the Hall. He sighed again when he sat next to Enma, who was already eating.

"Did something happened?" the red-haired wizard asked with concern. "Are you still concerned about the prank war that Mukuro suggested?"

"Something like that," the raven head didn't elaborate, thinking that it would be worse if he mentioned anything about Mukuro. "I still don't want to prank anyone. I mean, I don't want to humiliate or hurt anyone. It feels like I would be like those bullies who made fun of Dame-Tsuna."

It wasn't like it was _that_ impossible for him to prank someone. In all honesty, it had to do with his previous as Sawada Tsunayoshi. He didn't know if it was because of being back as a child again but he was remembering forgotten memories he tried so hard to bury.

Before he had met Reborn and had formed his own family, he was simply Dame-Tsuna. He didn't understand it back then nor did he dwell on them too much but other children had liked play pranks on him. He never told anyone and his mother didn't want to relieve the memory. The pranks came to a point where he had almost died.**_*_**

His tutor might have known it so he was unusually being kind to the brunet every time he messed up and screamed at night. He only remembered it faintly but the fear was always with him. It wasn't his usual fear of everything like his neighbor's chihuahua.

His mind played the memory of a distant past where other children asked the little him to play with them as the sun was setting. He was innocent back then and didn't think of the danger in being outside at night. They had suggested of playing hide-and-seek and at that time, Tsuna was far too happy about finally being called for a game to question.

Suffocated and terrified, he could just feel himself feeling them and could imagine his child self waiting for someone to find him despite his fears. Darkness surrounded around him and he couldn't tell what time it was. He could no longer hear or see any form of life other than himself.

Something moved around the bushes and he heard an inhuman growl. Waiting out there in the dark was the scariest moments of his life. His encounter and involvement with mafia didn't even catch close to it.

He had closed his eyes in fear, that much he could remember and then, the feeling of a ghost hand touch caused him to hit the road and run desperately away from whoever or whatever it was. His eyes, still shut close, felt the breeze of the wind and it almost calmed him down. Keyword: _almost_.

His fear didn't let him rest. It forced him to keep on running and blocked the intuition of his, which told him to stop and look around. The warning of danger was lost in the drowning emotion and the next thing he knew, he was falling from a deep cliff somewhere in the forest.

He was only lucky for a person had wandered in the place he had fallen and he got saved. However, the damage was done. He had lost most of his innocent and he grew pessimistic about everything, especially his nickname. Fortunately, he had his mother with him and he was able to move on though nightmares still haunted him here and there.

They had stopped immediately with Reborn coming into his life and that was what he had most appreciated about the ex-Arcobaleno and his sudden arrival.

"You can use it to celebrate something...," the red-haired muttered, snapping the former Sky in his dazed and took a bit of his food. "I heard that your father actually used his pranks to court your mother and that he and his friends created a group, which never failed to do the greatest prank in their time."

"Coming from those two, it must mean that truth and that they were impressed," Tsuna didn't know what to think about that. He never liked prank. They still left a bad taste in his mind. "I never pegged Lal-san and Colonello to be fans of pranks. Maybe Colonello but..."

He paused a minute before frowning bemusedly, "I still can't get over the fact that your parents are Lal-san and Colonello. I know that Mukurowl had gotten the letter and gave it to me but it still really shocking."**_*_**

Enma's mouth twitched in visible amusement. "Even I can't believe it...they don't act like they're a couple. They seem to be the same as before," he commented. "It's a little awkward when I first realized that they were reincarnated as well but it was a relief, too, since I wouldn't lie if I had acted differently."

"I guess that's true," the Potter finalized before getting back to topic. His emerald eyes got a glimpse of Ravenclaws glaring at Mukuro and Slytherines backing away from Xanxus at the corner. "If I'm going to do a prank to celebrate, what's the occasion?"

"It is September, after all," the answer was spoken so softly that he had thought that he had imagined it but the wistful eyes of his friend let him know that he truly had heard of it. "I think that next Monday seems to be a little coincident, too. Maybe Mukuro planned it?"

"I see," the face of the Wizard World's savior turned to the face of a reincarnated mafia boss. The caramel hues hidden by blackness, he tried to keep himself from changing his appearance. He would stay as the child he was in front of everyone but in his heart, he would cry for his friends. "It's _his_ birthday, isn't it?"

It wasn't like Tsuna had forgotten that he was reincarnated to a new life now. It was far from the truth but he had gotten used to being with his past friends and he had found most of his friends, too, so he might have been a little caught off guard when he realized that the person, who he thought he would see first among any other, was still not with him.

Somehow, his mind had thought that Fred Weasley was actually reincarnated to _that person_ because Takeshi and that person were always together. The three of them had gone through many situations and danger that it was natural to be together. However, it wasn't the case and it pained him even more now that he realized that the other still wasn't with them.

'This is selfishness and impatient on my part,' because in truth, the ex-Sawada was still waiting to be awaken up from this dream, where everything wasn't real and that they were still all alive.

"Are you okay?" the uncertainty in the question made him guiltily happy because of the familiarity. He supposed that he still wasn't used to Enma being more confident than before or Xanxus and Mukuro being expressive than usual. A part of him still saw themselves for their previous life and not for their current life.

"It's nothing," the lie came more naturally than usual and he sadly realized that he seemed to be getting used to lying to other people, especially his friends. This was worse than keeping mafia a secret from Nana in his past life.

He paused for a second before inwardly frowning, 'And I'm back to thinking of the past again. I need to stop. I have my life as Harry Potter now and the others have their own life, too. I can't keep on looking selfishly at our previous life.'

"I wonder if it's okay to celebrate his birthday when I don't know if it's the same date now," he sighed heavily.

The red-haired Hufflepuff bit his lip nervously. "In your previous years, do you really not celebrate celebrate our old birthdays?" he asked, trying to be casual about the topic. It had always been a sensitive thought for him but he never had the courage to ask if it was okay to keep on celebrating two birthdays. Even with how Lal and Colonello took care of him, he still had moments of doubt.

Anything about their previous lives was that moment and he could tell that his parents didn't also know what to make out of their previous lives. To forget or to remember, it was always a question in the back of their minds.

"To be honest, I still celebrate them," Tsuna gave an odd smile. It was hard to do just that as he didn't have the money to do anything grand and the Dursley wouldn't help him but he felt that he needed to do it for his friends. He was able to make it a point to always have a present whenever it was his friend's birthdays. "It's not normal, isn't it?"

Silence thickened around the two and before the Potter could apologize for saying something strange, the unusual Longbottom glanced at him with determination and resolve and answered, "It's normal. It's not strange or pathetic. It's normal to do it."

'Because it's precious to us,' was left unsaid but the message was clearly sent to the Golden Boy. Tsuna was just glad to have his friend's support him and be with him, past or present.

Until the end of the day, the other students, especially the Hufflepuffs, wondered why there was a tranquil smile on the young boy and another rumor sailed out of the hour.

.oxo.

"I wasn't expecting you to willingly come to me so early," the heterochromic-eyed Blaise commented lightly though his glance was as sharp as ever. His lip curved up into a dangerous smirk. "Kufufu, are you willing to let me possess you now? Or do you miss me, Vongola?"

He watched the faint blush that appeared to Tsuna and felt like he had accomplished something already. It was always fun to tease the younger boy, more so in the past. It really just made his day.

"N-no!" the rather childish retort made his smirk widen and he almost let out a chuckle. Seeing the other like this caused him to remember their past. It was always the calming memories. "I just want to talk about the prank thing..."

"Oya?" he raised an eyebrow, staring intently at the smaller boy. It was a strange thing. He had thought that it would take until two or three days before the other would change his mind. He was pleased by the suddenness though the reason made him curious. "Having a change of heart?"

"Enma talked to me about it."

Mukuro held back the urge to frown at the name. It oddly irritated him to know that the two of them were getting closer with each other. He let a mask fall into place and continued the conversation like nothing was wrong, "So the_ fanboy_ did, eh? Then, why are seeking me, oh _Boy-Who-Lived_?"

His aggravated feeling disappeared at the frown of the black-haired wizard. 'Better him be annoyed than me,' he thought gleefully. 'Being called Boy-Who-Lived seems to always make him annoyed. He must really hate the title.'

'...or he disliked my nickname for that red-head,' he added with slight annoyance. Why the brunet had even befriended the pushy, he would never understand. Same could be said with Xanxus.

Speaking of the ex-Varia Boss, the dark Ravenclaw had noticed that the other seemed to be interested about a strange girl in his House. Actually, he also found that girl strangely familiar. He supposed that she might be another reincarnated child. **_*_**

His stomach twisted at the thought of another person in their past, 'Not another one...'

"-Mukuro, are you listening to me?" his two-colored eyes clashed with the familiar brown and he felt himself relax again. It just made him sick how the other seemed to be unknowingly calming him and breaking his thoughts before they became bad. He never understood what made this child change him.

"Of course, I am," he lied at the tip of his mouth and guessed what the other had said. "You want my help in pranking, right?"

The Potter pouted and his two colored-eyes were always drawn by how innocent the other had looked like. It's as if this person was truly Harry and not Tsuna. "Yes but I also told you to stop with the nicknames... They're not nice," he heard the other say.

"So what will you do to convince me to help you?" he ignored the last statement and broadened his smirk at the paling skin. "Kufufu, what do you have planned out in the first place?"

For most place, Tsuna was already regretting his decision to confront Mukuro. This guy was a sadist for Kami's sake. The whole thing would go down in disaster.

"Do you think it's considered as a prank if I change everyone's clothes into something musical theme or U.M.A. themes then cause flying piano to appear and play itself?"

Well, since he had already gone to the illusionist, he might as well get on with his plan. Yeah, operation prank to celebrate a birthday was on the go! It would be nice, too. Celebrating with everyone had the hint of nostalgia in them. Enma even mentioned about giving his present a score and promised to bring a camera for the memories. Xanxus also gave his approval. He didn't ask Yamamoto since they were the rivals so the Italian was the last one to tell.

Mukuro gave him a blank glance before he uttered in unusual disbelief. Guess, even he could not contain his surprise at the ex-Decimo's plans. "Are you serious?"

There were actually many things that's wrong here. For one thing, it should be Mukuro, who had crazy ideas and imagination and the second, they never really learned any spells that could make the plan work, meaning they're wringing it.

_"Dead serious, Mukuro_,_"_ Tsuna deadpanned.

.oxo.

They needed help. Luckily, they found Cedric, who took one look at Tsuna and helped out. Unfortunately, the spells they required to use were all senior spells.

"Sorry, Harry," the older student offered a weak smile at the disheartened Boy-Who-Lived. The image definitely looked a kicked puppy, which just increased the guilt he felt. "I couldn't be of help to you two."

The black-haired boy shook his head and smiled kindly in return. The smile rendered Cedric to freeze, seeing flowers on the background. "It's fine. I actually wanted to thank you for trying to help out. I know you're busy with your own work," he said honestly and he wondered briefly why his friends were snickering at the corner and why the older boy seemed to be stiff.

"What was that?" the Hufflepuff couldn't help but ask and Enma took pity on him. The Tsuna-effect was not something the ex-Simon wanted for anyone, even an enemy. Still, it did interest him that Tsuna could still attract people like the Sky he was. The infamous wizard did still use his intuition so maybe it wasn't all that surprising.

The red-haired student lightly gestured Tsuna to move on, commenting, "You should go for the Plan B now. Blaise is not a patient person, Tsuna."

"Huh? Oh," said boy blushed a little, forgetting that he was making his ex-Mist Guardian wait and it might not be a good thing for him. He paled dramatically, "Right! You're exactly right, Neville! I'm going now. Thanks again, Cedric!"

The two Hufflepuff watched their smaller dorm mate walked away in an awkward atmosphere. Cedric briefly realized that this was the first time he was left alone with the red-haired Hufflepuff before. Usually, Harry was with his other three friends that no one had been able to come near.

"Sorry about that," the neutral wizard started sheepishly, breaking the silence. "Harry doesn't know the effects he had to other people when he smiles like that. Don't worry. You're not the only one that got shocked at the Sky***** Effect. Harry attracts and accepts people of all kind like a big sky."

He smiles softly at the thought of his dear friend, "Even though I tried to hurt him and his friends once, he still wanted to be friends with me. Same with Blaise and Draco... They were enemies but now, look at them."

Cedric almost didn't believe that their relationship was like that at some point but then, he found himself unable to deny it when the younger boy showed much conviction and guilt at his words. 'Well, if that was true,' he couldn't help but think. 'Then, Harry is either really foolish or just plain forgiving. But I guess that I can relate to this guy...Harry does have an effect to me."

The realization hit him hard that _this _was why this group of first years was so close to each other despite the house rivalry.

"It's a wonder how young he is with that charisma," he finally said, nodding absentmindedly. "I can see how he fits well with the House of Loyalty. Still, he seems pretty courageous, too since he did become friends with a Snake."

Neville chuckled lightly, "Considering his other friends, Draco is not that bad. I think Byakuran was the worst, actually."

"Someone beat that violent Malfoy with guns?!"

Now, that was a scary thought. He would definitely be looking out for someone with that name if he ever planned to be friends with Harry. It was better safe than sorry. _Wait…_

Cedric frowned and looked straight at the other Hufflepuff with a serious face, making the latter raised an eyebrow, "Is there a cure to the Sky Effect? I think that the effect is worsening…"

"Nope," the smaller boy answered, not guilty at his honesty. "You could either try to stop it from becoming stronger by avoiding Harry or you could just go with the flow."

"I can't really leave Harry alone since I'm one of his upperclassman. It's against my conscience to not help people like him," the older student sighed but there was a slight fondness in his eyes that the red-haired boy didn't comment. "Guess I'll be going with the flow. At the very least, I already consider him as a friend."

Enma tried very hard not to say anything. He really did.

"You're actually lucky that you didn't get affected by Draco's Sky Effect, you know?"

But the temptation was really high. The horrified look of the other's face was just priceless. It seemed like he had inherited his parent's look for pranks as well.*****

.oxo.

Plan B was actually just using illusions to create an image where everyone was dressed into musical or U.M.A. themes. They weren't exactly real but it was better than nothing. As for the piano thing, Tsuna decided to use a music player instead.

Mukuro was sulking-though he wouldn't admit it-that the prank wasn't that humiliating and embarrassing. The ex-Sawada had a feeling that the other wanted to take a picture of him, Xanxus and Enma for blackmail. Tsuna as Harry actually was agreeing to the Italian boy that the prank lacked the mockery.

He sighed heavily, resigning to his fate to be a prankster, "Okay, we'll add something else. Happy?"

"Leave that to me. Kufufufu," the taller student smirked devilishly.

The black-haired boy shivered at that. This was really a bad idea from the start.

.oxo.

There was the slight pain in his lightning scar again. Every time, he had Defense with the Ravenclaws, Tsuna felt ill. Professor Quirrell didn't seem to do anything but mess up his lessons yet his intuition deemed the other as someone dangerous…or at least, a _part of the other_ could hurt him.*****

Enma questioned about his health, already noticing the distress whenever their professor came near them while Mukuro noticed the redness of the other's eyes whenever he was close. The three didn't really tell Xanxus for reasons that harming a professor could get the ex-Varia expelled.

The Malfoy was really the talk-later kind of guy.

"Did you find out anything, Blaise?" the red-head asked, keeping an eye out for any eyedroppers. He already spotted three curious Ravenclaws trying to hear their conversation. He switched to Japanese. _"You did say that the man seemed to have two souls in him."_

"_I'm pretty sure the guy's possessed,"_ the boy in question answered in Italian, frowning in displeasure at his lack of knowledge. _"The question is who's possessing him."_

Harry raised an eyebrow. _"Shouldn't the question be what he wanted and why I'm feeling pain?"_ he joined the discussion, speaking in Japanese, as the pain lessened.

_"We can get the answer to those two after we find out the identity of the other soul. Do you have any-" _Neville was interrupted by their professor's stutter. "P-please t-try t-to pay a-attention, P-potter, L-longbottom and Z-zabini."

"I'm sorry, professor!" the Boy-Who-Lived immediately apologized with a sincere smile, ignoring the throbbing pain in his scar. "I promise to pay attention more."

The Neutral and Dark wizard exchanged glances despite their mutual dislike to each other before both frowning in disapproval. They didn't stop frowning until it was dinner time. Tsuna merely gave them small smiles of reassurance that did nothing to ease their mood.

"Don't push yourself, Harry," the ex-Simon finally voiced out, careful to not let anyone be curious of their talk. "I know that you're already practicing to do your prank for Monday. You also try not to look sick every Defense Class when your scar hurts. Your body is different from before. Relax once in a while and let_ us_ help."

The black-haired student stared for a moment before smiling in apology, "Sorry. It's just taking a while for me to remember that I have you guys now."

"Did something happen?" the two reincarnated children froze at the sudden voice but relaxed when it was just Cedric. "You two look like you're having a serious conversation."

Neville thought of it for a second before nodding to the confusion of the other Hufflepuffs. "Harry's scar hurts whenever we have Defense," he answered truthfully, fully aware of the risks of a rumor to start up if the older student told someone. "We'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone."

Not hesitating, the taller student agreed with ease. He had already guessed that this was a moment of trust considering Harry's status in school and he wouldn't betray the boy. He was not a Hufflepuff for show, after all.

"Do you want Harry to talk to Madam Pomfrey about it?" Cedric suggested. "I'm not sure if it counts but there are some scars inflicted by powerful spells that cause continuous harm as far as I know. I heard that your scar was hit by You-Know-Who so maybe you should let a healer check it out?"

"That's a good idea but we're trying not to let many know about this," the red-haired Hufflepuff frowned. "Rumors might start and Draco might find out as well."

"Madam Pomfrey can keep a secret," the senior assured before blinking as the last part progressed to his mind. "And why is it a bad thing if Malfoy find out? Why didn't he even know from the start?"

Enma deadpanned bluntly, "He would have tried to kill our Defense Professor and would have get expelled for trying or succeeding. Harry didn't want that so it's unspoken rule to not say anything to Draco."

"What?"

"Neville!" Harry was horrified at the bluntness even if it was true. Cedric did not need the mental image. Was this the effect of having Lal and Colonello as someone's parents?

Said boy blinked in confusion. "Oh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Forget what I said. It'll really just be a bad thing if Draco knows the truth."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cedric could only say.

.oxo.

Astronomy was not worth staying in the middle of the night. Harry wanted to point out and many of his friends agreed hundred percent. Draco had even been growling at anyone in sight and used the smaller boy as personal teddy bear from the start with Blaise and Neville staying close. At least, they only had one section for that class.

The next day, Flying was the best subject for Xanxus and Tsuna. It was the worst for Enma though. Mukuro couldn't stop chuckling at the three finding the situation so ironic. Tsuna also was granted a spot for the Quidditch next year.

The blond Malfoy was not amused. "Keep laughing and I'll fucking shoot you, pervert trash!" he snarled angrily, touching the hidden guns in his pocket. The black-haired boy was horrified to know that he still had more guns.

The red-haired wizard watched his friends with fond smile. It really was no dull moment for the Vongola Family even with some other members still not yet found.

"Wait, Harry!" a familiar voice called out the smallest boy, interrupting the fight that was about to happen. Ron stood awkwardly, waving at the group. "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you until now."

"I heard that you were going to have a prank war with my brothers and I wanted to warn you that they're pretty nasty with their pranks," he continued, his face slightly red. "I know I was not a very good friend when I started to avoid you when school started but well…erm…"

Harry smiled brightly, "No, it's fine! I'm glad that you apologize. That's all that matters."

"Harry…"

"Wait, I fucking mind," Draco glared at the now scared boy. "You trash will have to do many things before I fucking let you be with the mini-trash! Fucking understand, trash?"

"Yes, sir!"

Normally, as a Weasley, Ron had this huge hatred to the Malfoy family but considering it was _the_ Draco Malfoy, who had guns with him, the red-haired Gryffindor was not stupid enough to ask for a fight that he wouldn't win.

Tsuna slapped his face. "Really, Xanxus is a sadist," he said with a tired voice. "What Ron did was at least less painful than what he did to me."*****

.oxo.

Dumbledore observed the small Potter as he studied in Hogwarts. The boy had grown from the tiny baby he had held in his hands and every time, the old wizard looked at those emerald orbs, he felt intense guilt. This was the boy he had been hoping to sacrifice to defeat Voldemort.

Such an innocent and charismatic boy. It was beginning to be harder to carry the burden of his actions.

"You should rethink your decision," the hat voice out. "I've seen many things about that boy and I can honestly say that he doesn't need you making a sacrifice out of him."

"It's for the greater good, Alastor."

"Are you really that desperate that you put all the fate on that child's hand?" Alastor sounded disappointed and there a hint of wisdom in his words. "That boy has many allies that would die to protect him, my friend. They wouldn't care about anything than keeping that boy alive. You'll regret your decision."

'I'm already regretting my decision,' the Light wizard's eyes said but no words came out from his mouth except for, "It's already too late to stop, Alastor."

Dumbledore gave a sad _sad_ sad smile.*****

* * *

Jade-chan: I think this chapter fails... Ugh, I don't like how it was went and so many OOCness (Must be because I like fluff and comedy more). And I was super late! (Forgive me, my dear readers! I have a writer's block and my laptop broke...I still have no replacement and I couldn't get my files...and I finally got a new laptop just this June 5 and let me tell you. It's a freaking lot wait. Almost three months! Still, I lost my files all of them...so forgive me if I'm making it seem strange. I can't remember the plot I had before.)

***1: **Fred will be having issues with this because they're twins. I think that he'll be angry when his other half isn't saying anything about him and keeping him in the dark. He'll be OOC a little and may not like Tsuna and the others because of it. Reincarnation isn't that good so we're having issues like this.

***2: **Okay, so here's the thing. Yamamoto is in his thirties then he was back to being a baby and aged normally again. He'll be having some changes in personality and stuffs. He has mixture of Takeshi and George but then, it messed up and he's having insecurities plus you can't blame the guy for being guilty. He had been lying to his family for years now and they lived in the same roof.

***3: **Yes, even Mukuro has issues with the name. Like I said, reincarnation is not a good thing and some might say that it's curse. I think it'll even cause MPD or DID or something.

***4: **I think that something like this happen because of the way canon Tsuna acted like there was no helping it and that he was always a Dame-Tsuna so I made a story. If it doesn't seem unlikely, I'm sorry.

***5:** Yes, Neville's parents are Lal and Colonello (how do you guys spell his name? I can't find the right one) so it's the reason why Enma is slightly braver and stuffs and why they're healthy in this version and why they're neutral. And this is the first hint pairing. They are a couple but they don't usually show it and I seriously think that this pairing is canon (if it isn't established yet).

***6:** Well, we have a Slytherin girl as a potential reincarnated child so what do you guys think? Who is she? And is she really a reincarnated child? Heck, I don't even know myself. Ugh, why did I have to lose my files? I had a plan already, too! (The plan is actually lost now since my old laptop broke and I couldn't get the plan…I'm rethinking the whole palan.)

***7: **Sky Effect is technically Tsuna Effect but Cedric doesn't know Tsuna so Enma's improvising. And yeah, all Skies actually have this effect in my headcannon. Tsuna's effect is just more powerful than most that he could even attract other Skies and leaders like Xanxus, Enma, Byakuran, etc.

***8: **Ahem, so Cedric might not be a reincarnated child but he's gonna be a supporting character or side character. It just so happens that Tsuna Effect is high on him already even though it's only like three or four days. Having an older student as your friend is actually a good thing for Tsuna considering what kind of life Harry has. Still, Cedric might only talk with the saner KHR casts like Tsuna and Enma since well…Xanxus and Blaise are not really good for anyone's health. Yamamoto is still pending. Also, Enma pranking…it's also gonna be a thing, same with Tsuna pranking.

***9: **So about the many quick change scenes…well, I decided to combine both HP and KHR arc rather than doing one after another. It means longer chapter but might get confusing a little. This chapter actually focused on how I made Cedric a part of Harry's group plus the whole pranking thing. Originally, I was putting Cedric later but like I mentioned, I lost my previous plot so I'm changing it.

***10: **Ron's not so successful apology. He should have waited for Harry to be alone. Anyway, I won't be adding him to Harry's group for now. I don't think that I should yet plus I want to know what people think about adding him.

***11:** I think that I was supposed to write the prank, too but I figured that this was enough already. We saw all the subjects by now! Also, yeah, Dumbledore…still, wondering how to write him. I already decided to make him like a good character that just made bad choices. I hope people don't hate him much. I'm trying not to bash him here! And the hat doesn't have a name as far as I know. I just used the first name that popped. Say hello to Alastor! He'll probably appear again.


End file.
